The WTF List
by DCF
Summary: Por que Gossip Girl   Harry Potter quase nunca dá certo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: **The WTF List (A lista VIP)

**Arquivada em: **"Desinfetando o Fandom."

**Funcionários Ativos: **Cissy, Jéss e Gio.

**Status: **Sob observação de profissionais.

**Classificação: **M – Miserável/Medonho.

**Número da ficha: **0007.

**Comentários adicionais: **"2012 CAI NI MIM" Cissy.

**(Gio: Pra quem achava que "Bonde das popozudas" era uma tentativa fail de uma autora que adorava Gossip Girl, esperem só até ler essa aqui.)(Cissy: Por que Bonde das Popozudas não era o suficiente)**

n/a: Essa fic antes se chamava Glamorous **(Gio: Borinnnnnng) **mas agora ela foi betada **(Gio: Ah ta foi sim) [Jess: beta dela é cega por acaso?](****Cissy: O que não deu certo, suponho)**e eu tentei fazer algumas melhorias. Eu irei postoar**(Gio: Isso porque a fic foi betada)** a casa **(Gio: Isso porque a fic foi betada)** 15 dias. Assim, não vai ficar um espaço muito enorme entre as postagens. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem.** (Cissy: Xácagentchi, sua linda)**

Ginny jogou o quinto vestido que havia tirado do cabide no chão.**(Gio: WTF)** **[Jess: Weasleys roubaram uma loja de vestido?] **Ela estava tentando escolher uma roupa para a festa que aconteceria à noite, iria ser um tipo de baile chique**(Cissy: Se os Weasley foram chamados é por que é baile funk, NÃO VEM GENTE)** até a meia noite,**(Gio: WTF)(Cissy: Até a hora em que você voltar a ser feia, né Ginny...OH WAIT)** quando os pais iriam para casa e finalmente a festa de verdade ia acontecer. **[Jess: Que pais caretas!]** Então o vestido tinha que ser arrumado sem ser conservador,mas tinha que ser sexy sem ser piranhesco**(Cissy: Para que tentar esconder seu eu interior, Ginny?)**,já que a imprensa londrina estaria lá **(Gio: NO, SRSLY)**e Ginny realmente não estava a fim de ver sua cara na seção '_No que ela estava pensando?'_da Witch's Weekly **(Gio: Play Witch só se for né queridinha) [Jess: Acho que vi a autora nessa seção ai depois de escrever essa fic...]**** (Cissy: Só se for na seção 'Quem foi que convidou a ralé' ou 'Chamem os seguranças que ela está levando os salgadinhos na bolsa')**..

Isso era algo que sempre acontecia. **[Jess: eles sempre saiam na seção de mão vestidos] **Ginny e seus amigos sempre saíam nas revistas e principalmente nas capas**(Cissy: Nome da matéria – 'Queria ser pobre um dia por que ser em todos tá foda')**. Todos pareciam estar sempre interessados na vida glamorosa**(Cissy: GraceCarioka feelings #glamurazul)** deles,e mesmo que fosse um pouco extenuante **(Gio: Alguem andou lendo o dicionário, merece um biscoitinho)**,ela não podia negar que gostava de ser da _alta_ classe. **(Gio: ALTA CLASSE? UMA WEASLEY? QUE MORA NA ~TOCA~? EM UM, SIM, BARRACO? WHAT'S GOING ON) [Jess: Weasleys roubaram um banco!] ****(Cissy: Alta classe só se for classe social tipo E)**

A garota pegou o seu Sidekick **(Gio: Alguem andou usando o Google também)**** (Cissy: A dúvida que não quer calar – cleptomania ou doação?)** que estava em cima da cômoda de marfim e ligou para Taylor. Taylor **(Gio: Taylor WHO)(Cissy: Ai, desde que não tenha músicas da Taylor Swift tá ok)** era uma de suas melhores amigas e também era outra jovem rica,festeira,inconseqüente**(Cissy: E desconhecida, aparentemente)**...bem todas as características que ela também duas se conheceram quando tinham treze anos e se tornaram inseparáveis desde entã**(o)** dividiam seus segredo e experiências e uma via na outra a irmã que nunca teve. **(Gio: Vejo aqui um plot que já foi usado antes em, hm, GOSSIP GIRL?)**** (Cissy: Sério, você realmente tentou fazer umas melhorias?)**

-Oi Tay Tay. **[Jess: que coisa mais bichinho de pelúcia!](Cissy: Começou o TatiBitati) **-ela falou tentando se animar apesar da frustração que sentia por não encontrar o vestido perfeito para a sempre a busca pelo vestido perfeito. **(Gio: Ai que triste wow que peninha to chorando) [Jess: Africanos morrendo de fome, mas isso é bem mais difícil de lidar! Como ela aguenta! *chora junto com a Gio*]****(Cissy: NUOASS VÉIU ENCONTRAR O VESTIDO PARA A BUSCA DO VESTIDO PERFEITO RIARIARIARIA)**

-Oi Gin Gin**(Cissy: Nossa, a autora não se tocou que Ginny já é um apelido)**- Taylor respondeu com o apelido bobo que elas se deram quando tinham quatorze anos-E aí?O que foi? **(Gio: bobo mesmo hein puta merda)**

-Nossa eu nem posso ligar para a minha _melhor_ amiga?**(Cissy: Tradução – Tem vintinho ai?)**-ela perguntou com uma voz falsa de surpresa e tristeza, que voltou ao normal dez segundos depois-Eu não consigo achar nenhum vestido decente o bastante para ir à festa hoje.

Ahhh,é claro que um vestido Oscar de La Renta **(Gio: Alguem andou mesmo usando o Google)(Cissy: E o prêmio 'Googlei marcas famosas' vai para...) **nunca é decente.

-Ah,fala sério,é claro que tem um vestido bom aí neste closet enorme.-Como se o de Taylor fosse muito menor do que o dela.-E aquele Dolce & Gabanna amarelo?Sempre fica tão bom em você... **[Jessi: se ela fosse rica mesmo, não repetia vestido. Just saying](Cissy: Né? Que coisa de pobre, francamente. Ela acha que a Serena liga para a Blair e fica 'Ai migz, usa aquele Oscar de La Renta rosa RSRSRSRS'? Não. Pobre por que a pessoa tá dizendo as marcas; marca qualquer um googla, e já que você se julga tão high society, me fala ai o nome de três vestidos da Dolce & Gabanna)**

-Não, eu fico parecendo um milho nele**(Cissy: Ruiva e vestido vermelho só sendo Bryce Dallas Howard, chora neném)**. Você vai com qual?

-Com o Versace rosa. Ei, você pode ir com o Balenciaga azul. -Ginny olhou para o closet e tentou se lembrar do vestido que Taylor falou. _Balenciaga azul..azul.._ela pensou e seus olhos chegaram a fechar um pouco enquanto ela se concentrava até que a imagem finalmente chegou à sua cabeça:O vestido era curto mas não tão curto e tomara-que- **[Jess: tomara-que? Tomara-que-exploda?](Cissy: Se for a Ginny, tomara-que-não-caia-Merlim) **bem,o vestido seria perfeito para a ocasião. **(Gio: Dormi lendo esse parágrafo)**

-Obrigada, Tay Tay, te vejo na festa.

-Beijos, Gin Gin! **[Jess: voltem para o jardim de infância e não me encham a paciência!] **-Taylor disse antes de desligar. Ginny jogou o celular na cama e voltou para o closet procurando o vestido**(Cissy: Você é uma Weasley, usa o que tem)**. Ela estava tirando a roupa do cabide quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar!-Ela gritou enquanto ia para o banheiro enorme da sua suíte**(Cissy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEPOIS A SONHADORA É A LUNA NÉ)**..

-Oi filha-Era sua mãe, Molly Weasley praticamente já arrumada com seu vestido Vera Wang**(Cissy: Sei, acho que é Vera Verão em)** sempre, Molly estava linda **(Gio: Molly estava linda? É 2012 LEKS)** e Ginny sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes por sua mãe ser tão **(Gio: Tão o que?)** até se sentia orgulhosa de como Molly havia mudado**(Cissy: Mudanças pequenas e possíveis do tipo ficar bonita, fashion, pegadora e rica)** e não ser uma daquelas mães que pareciam ser amarguradas,mas sinceramente,ter que competir pela atenção dos seus amigos (garotos)com a sua mãe é meio sacana. **(Gio: A) use virgulas nos lugares certos. B) não coma as palavras. C) para de inventar moda, a Molly é feia mesmo ela tem 4786786467486 filhos, você acha que é fácil filha?) (Gio²: PORRA) [Jess: Gente, esse foi o ápice do Universo Alternativo hein? Que Molly é essa?](Cissy: Imagino o corpo DELICISO que a Molly deve ter depois de ter parido 7 filhos) **

-Oi mãe, eu ia ver o que fazer com o meu cabelo sugestão?- Ginny perguntou enquanto mexia nos seus cabelos cacheados e ruivos que iam até abaixo do peito.

-Você devia deixar cacheado mesmo. Fica muito mais sexy.**(Gio: Molly sempre diz coisas assim, sempre.)[Jess: competindo na categoria ápice do UA]** -Molly disse e as duas e Molly **(Gio: As duas e Molly? Acho que ta errado isso ai, produção.) [Jess: Clonaram a Molly! Já já a Virginia entra em cena também hein!]**** (Cissy: O que a Molly entende de ser sexy para pegar geral? Pô, ela se casou com um cara que trabalha na seção menos movimentada do Ministério da Magia e teve 7 filhos, tendo que comprar vestes de segunda mão para todos, ISSO SIM É SER SEXY, MINHA GENTE)** eram muito amigas e conversaram sobre _tudo_.-Então você vai se comportar hoje não é?

-Mamãe, eu sempre me comporto!**(Cissy: Claro, tipo tendo 8546546571 namorados ao decorrer do livro)**-Ela falou dando um sorriso inocente.

-Quando eu digo se comporte eu quero dizer que não é para ficar totalmente bêbada e cuidado com os garotos.-Ela disse colocando uma expressão séria em seu rosto. **[Jess: precisava ter especificado? O que mais ela poderia querer dizer com "se comporte"? Tome todas e dê vexame?] **

-Tá falando sério?Garotos?**(****Cissy: MEU NEGÓCIO É STRONDAR CAS MINAS, MÃE)**Você conhece todos eles!-Ginny exclamou.

Era verdade. Nessas festas eram sempre as mesmas famílias ricas com os mesmos ão **[Jess: ão o que? Oh beta!] **no mundo da alta classe**(Cissy: Classe alta só se for por que moram na parte mais alta do Morro do Alemão)** todo mundo conhecia todo mundo e sabia dos escândalos que aconteciam dentro das famí **[Jess: oi? Alguém acorda a beta dessa menina!]**** (Cissy: E depois os goianos que tem a mania de não terminar as palavras né)** geralmente os pais faziam vista grossa em relação ao comportamento dos filhos.É claro,como se eles estivessem presentes e não na décima quinta lua de mel no os jovens viviam sob regras que eles estipularam para si mesmos:não engravidar nem aparecer em capas de revistas bêbadas ou coisa do **[Jess: Eu juro que li isso em um dos livros de Gossip Girl!Sério!](Cissy: TODO mundo liga caso Ginny ficar bêbada, AHAM) **que se fazia era para ser discretamente,sem parar em páginas de que eles seguissem essas regras,tudo dizer,não é como se os seus pais fossem repreendê-los mesmo. **(Gio: Por onde começar.. sério, use a porra da virgula e pare de comer as palavras, não consigo entender NADA! E ah, isso aqui não é Manhattan)(Cissy: Olha, não entendi porra nenhuma. A autora tem preguiça de escrever e come metade das palavras)**

-Eu sei,Gin mas eu também sei as coisas que acontecem.**(Cissy: "Em uma hora você conhece um cara lindo e planeja uma vida maravilhosa e no outro você está casada com um ruivo careca que só serviu para te encher o bucho 7 vezes, morando em uma casa que parece feita de latão")**-Molly tentou explicar **[Jess: eu já fui bitch como você, minha filha.] **

-É,porque eu te conto.Mãe,confia em mim tá bem?-Ginny deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e fez um movimento com o braço para dispensá-la. -Agora vai colocar suas jóias,que eu ainda não to nem maquiada! **[Jess: sacrilégio! Que horrorrrr /sarcasmo] **

O salão enorme estava decorado em tons de verde claro e verde musgo**(Cissy: LEEMDO, MAS QUE CLASSICISMO, LOOSHO)**.. As orquídeas encomendadas especialmente da Suécia **(Cissy: Não se enganem, deve ter uma loja chamada Suécia na 25 de março)**enfeitavam os cantos do salão e misturadas com rosas brancas faziam um belo arranjo de mesa. Ginny decidiu não ir para a festa com os pais e sim pegar uma carona na limusine de Taylor,que ia sozinha,já que ,ainda bem,seus pais estavam viajando e só voltariam na semana que vem.É claro que isso significava festa na casa da Taylor. **[Jess: Primeiro: não tem flores em Londres, tiveram que encomendar tudo! Segundo: não fez o mínimo sentido o fim do paragrafo. Comeram palavra hein?](Cissy: Rio muito dessas crianças que acha que high society e festa e romance all the time e que Estados Unidos é ao estilo american pie) **

-Olha, eles deixaram tão bonitinho o salão!-Taylor disse enquanto elas entravam de braços dados. Qualquer pessoa normal, o que significava alguém com uma conta bancária com menos de seis dígitos,não acharia bonitinho **[Jess: demitam o decorador, tá um horror!](Cissy: Claro né...verde musgo e claro é que nem gorro + havaianas) **acharia um palco onde a orquestra ficaria para tocar música ao vivo até a meia noite e depois viraria um lugar para onde as garotas mais exibidas iriam dançar,enquanto,com uma pequena ajuda de mágica o bar se estenderia alguns metros e um DJ exclusivo tocaria. **[Jess: perae, tem magia nisso daqui?] (Gio: oi oi o que aconteceu? Desculpa, dormi.)**** (Cissy: Grande merda se nos tempos de hoje Jesus Luz é DJ)**

-Nós tão vamos dançar naquele palco às três da manhã!-Ginny disse animada enquanto elas procuravam uma mesa boa para ficar. Os lugares já eram previamente marcados mas de jeito nenhum ela iria se sentar com os pais numa mesa cheia de adultos,onde todos iriam falar de negócios e receitas de cozinha animadamente e olhar para ela de um jeito repreensivo toda vez que sua mão encostasse numa flûte de nunca **[Jess: Flûte de nunca? Oi?] **reclamavam abertamente,mas era sempre assim quando os adultos eram maioria,decidiam ter um pouco de responsabilidade e não deixar seus filhos de dezesseis anos beber. **[Jess: Ai que absurdo! Eles já são mocinhos e mocinhas poxa! /sarcasmo](Cissy: QUEM BETOU ESSA PORRA? 'Deixar seus filhos de dezesseis anos beber' ****É ****BEBEREM, CARALHO! TERMINA O PR****É**** ANTES DE VIRAR BETA) **

-Eu já falei que amei o seu vestido?**(Cissy: Tradução – Que vestido meia-boca...eu até vomitaria, mas parece que alguém já fez isso)**-Taylor perguntou enquanto sacudia seu longo cabelo liso e era,sinceramente,uma das garotas mais bonitas que Ginny já **[Jess: ...pegara hehehe] **era loira,alta,de olhos azuis e muito **[Jess: gostosa] **,isso na opinião dela de garota,porque ela sabia que o jeito que os garotos as descreviam era muito diferente**(Cissy: Ponto de vista masculino – ****É****...dá para levar para a moitinha e perder meia horinha)**.

-Foi você que falou que era para eu usar, Tay Tay bobona!-Ginny disse rindo e mostrando a lí sabiam que ela podia ser muito boba se quisesse.

-Muito madura você_Virginia_.**(Gio: QUANDO AS AUTORAS VÃO APRENDER QUE O NOME DA COISINHA É GINEVRA?)** **[Jess: FALEI que a Virginia aparecia em algum momento!](Cissy: Virginia nos persegue) **-Taylor falou séria, antes de as duas caírem na gargalhada**(Cissy: Vamo ligar para a Graça!)**.

-Ei,qual o motivo do riso?Quero dizer, seu eu posso saber né?-Uma voz feminina disse atrás delas. As duas se viraram para dar de cara com uma garota de cabelo loiro escuro, vestida no que parecia ser um Prada preto**(Cissy: Estava escrito bem grande no vestido 'PRADA')** que ia até o joelho.

Nossa os vestidos longos estão ficando tão moda passada agora!**(Gio: Longo? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? O vestido ta no JOELHO! Se isso é longo, imagina aonde as fofinhas wannabe Blair e serena usam os vestidos, né.)**

-Rachel! **(Gio: Rachel Who?)[Jess: Aquela de Friends, Gio! ****Dã!](Cissy: Não, é a Rachel Berry de Glee! KD O FINN, KD)**-As duas abraçaram a outra melhor amiga. -Nós pensamos que você só viesse bem mais tarde.

-Bem, eu decidi não deixar vocês aqui chorando sem a minha presença. -Rachel disse lançando a elas o seu sorriso de um milhão de galeões**(Cissy: Tipo aqueles rappers que usam dentadura de diamante? Q)**, que valia menos do que as jóias que estava usando naquela noite. -Então cadê os garotos?

-Eu tinha ligado para o Hayden **(Gio: Hayden Who?) (Gio²: Hayden mó nome de garota ai)** **[Jess: não tinha garotas em Hogwarts pra ela ter que inventar tanta PO?](Cissy: Hayden não é nome de mulher? SEU SHEMALE)(Cissy²: E eu não sei o que acho pior – PO's ridículos ou os personagens sendo deformados) **e eles vêm com mais gente e em dois carros. -Taylor respondeu

-Mais gente?Quem mais eles vão trazer?-Rachel perguntou um pouco, mas só um pouco **[Jess: Rachel não é insistente, ela perguntou um pouco, só um pouco viram?] **sabia que as vezes os garotos adoravam andar em comitivas**(Cissy: Tipo tocando berrante e exibindo seus peitorais peludos e suados sob a camiseta com dois botões abertos e fedendo a esterco rs)** e provavelmente eles deviam ter ido para algum lugar.

-Acho que o Gabriel, Lucas, Derek, Daniel e Tristan. **(Gio: QUEM SÃO ESSAS PESSOAS? DIGA NÃO AS POS) [*Jess levanta uma plaquinha 'Diga Não as POs!*](Cissy: Se ligou na autora, né? Prefere falar o nome da hlere em vez de falar 'eles'. Ela REALMENTE acha que estamos interessados)** Acho que só. Mas vocês sabem como eles são. Podem chegar com umas vinte pessoas**(Cissy: Pelo jeito a família Weasley foi convidada)**. -As três deram um risinho antes de Ginny dizer:

-Bem, quer dizer que vão ser tipo uns dez garotos só pra gente? **[Jess: só tem elas de garotas na festa, é isso?](Cissy: A Ginny agüenta em) **

-Pensando assim... pode ,eu adoro quando eles jogam quadribol e decidem vir todos juntos.-Rachel disse feliz

-É, vai ser uma boa noite.**(Gio: Vai dar pra mais de 10 né malandrinhaaaaaa)(Cissy: Tradução – VOU DAR ATÉ A XXT FICAR QUENTCHY)** -Taylor concordou e as três foram a caminho do bar.

Era meia noite e meia e finalmente os adultos foram embora**(Cissy: Tipo, é lei? Vá embora até ou antes da meia-noite se for adulto?)** e todos os que ficariam na festa até cinco ou seis horas da manhã pensavam: _hora de festejar_! **(Gio: aka dar)**

Alguém havia conjurado um globo de disco e agora as luzes de discoteca davam uma nova atmosfera à festa. **[Jess: Tem mesmo magia nessa fic! Pra que?](Cissy: Atmosfera anos 60, LEEMDO) **Ginny, Rachel e Taylor estavam dançando sem muita animação,esperando os garotos chegarem._Meu Deus,quanto tempo pode demorar para um bando de meninos se arrumarem?_Ginny pensou. **[Jess: saquei já esse bando de homem junto q não chega nunca hein!] ** Até que uma pequena confusão se formou na entrada no salão e ela viu os garotos entrando e fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Ginny cutucou Rachel e apontou com a cabeça na direção de Hayden e Draco. **(Gio: EBA ALGUEM PRA ME COMER UHUL VOU GANHAR A NOITE) [Jess: E eu achando q só a Gina tinha entrado na furada que é essa fic!](Cissy: HAYDEN É NOME DE MULHER, PORRA) **

-Então,vamos?Eu sugiro que seja logo,porque...bem,olhem à sua volta.-Taylor e Ginny fizeram um pequeno giro **[Jess: Imaginei elas girando mesmo] **e viram praticamente _todas_ as garotas da festa estavam com o olhar na mesma direção que os delas estavam antes que elas começassem a andar até eles,os garotos já estavam lá. **[Jess: Repete de novo...Como é?](Cissy: Credo, essa fic se passa no futuro, onde os homens estão em extinção?) **

-Oi- Cooper falou com um sorriso antes de abraçar Taylor.

-Ahh...Cooper! **(Gio: Oloco mal viu o garoto e já ta dando?)**-Ginny falou alto enquanto os dois se abraçaram. Ele chegou a tirá-la do chão. Todos se sabiam que havia um clima entre Cooper e Ginny**(Cissy: E a pergunta é – Para quem que a Ginny não se joga? Q)**. Os dois nunca chegaram a ficar nem nada,,mas com certeza aquilo ia muito além da grande amizade que eles tinham**(Cissy: Nada de beijos...só na cabeça de baixo)**.-Que bonitinho, a gente tá combinando.-Ela apontou para a gravata-borboleta dele. - Adorei a sua gravata azul. **(Gio: ai que CHATO) **

-Eu adorei o seu vestido azul. -Ele falou. Só Cooper podia falar "adorei o seu vestido azul" sem parecer gay e sendo muito sexy. **(Gio: Ah lógico "adorei o seu vestido azul" na real ele pensou "to louco pra tirar ele de você logo, sua puta")(Cissy: Haha, para mim pareceu uma passivona. Só falta agorinha falar 'Adorei seu Balenciaga azul RSRSRS')**

-Obrigado!**(Cissy: É OBRIGADA, seu traveco)**-Ela lançou um beijo no ar para Cooper, que fingiu pegar**(Cissy: HSUAHSUASHAUSHAUSHA PASSIVO NA ÁREA GENTE)**. _Que ridículo_. Draco pensou enquanto via a interação. **(Gio: Ridiculo mesmo viu Drakenho acho que estamos nos entendendo essa noite) [Jess: Team Draco!](Cissy: Dracoqueen não gosta que as amapoas mexam com o bofe dele) **

Do mesmo jeito que não era segredo para ninguém o que rolava entre Ginny e Cooper, todo mundo já sabia e sentia o clima tenso que existia entre Ginny **[Jess: entre ela e quem?Oi?] **e dois já haviam namorado por quase um ano,mas depois de um tempo ele virou um completo idiota em relação a ela e os dois sempre tinham as brigas mais explosivas e ele ia beber tequila um dia ele ficou bêbado e dormiu com uma garota e Ginny decidiu que não tinha como perdoáão **[Jess: Cuma?] **ele voltou a ser o maior galinha que já pisou em Hogwarts**(Cissy: É, pegando um monte de gatinhas como Pansy Parkinson, a cara de buldogue)**,mas ele ainda sentia algo por ,Ginny foi a única namorada séria que ele teve e no momento ela era a única garota que ele não conseguiria seja essa a razão por que os dois sempre ficam uma vez ou outra. **(Gio: Quem é a beta otária dessa fic? Sério vou mandar uma bazuca pra ela se matar logo. Sinta-se a vontade juntando-se a ela, autora.) [Jess: acho que a beta dela não entendeu sua função ou a fic era tão ruim q a beta fingiu que leu só pra autora parar de encher o saco...](Cissy: Carla Perez que betou) **

-Ei,vamos sentar antes que as suas fãs comecem a agarrar vocês.-Sugeriu Taylor apontando para a mesa onde estavam as suas bolsas**(Cissy: Nossa, que festa divertida. Isso por que elas vão ficar até a seis. Muito legal.)**.

Todos já estavam acomodados na mesa e é claro, já haviam começado a beber**(Cissy: Nossa, que legal essas festas da 'alta classe'...quem tá afim de curtir um baile funk?)**. Eles estavam fazendo turnos para ser o garçom. **(Gio: OI QUE TIPO DE BAILE DE GENTE RICA E O CARALHO A QUATRO NÃO TEM UM GARÇOM? QUE LAME)** O garçom era o que ia até o bar e voltava com a bandeja cheia de drinques. **(Gio: NOOOO WAY! O garçom faz isso? Nossa, tava louca pra saber o era uma garçom. UAU) [Jess: ai gente! Vivendo e aprendendo!](Cissy: E eu pensando que garçom era o cara que limpava a piscina, VALEU AUTORA, SUA LINDA) **

-Gabe, é pra pegar tudo o que tiver**(Cissy: SUA CLEPTOMANÍACA)**. Por que o Hayden só trouxe cerveja da última vez. A gente já disse que não gosta de cerveja!-Rachel reclamou enquanto bebia champanhe do copo de Lucas. **(Gio: Bons tempos quando a galera do mundo bruxo tomava firewhiskey e ****cerveja**** amanteigada.) [Jess: sem contar que cerveja é uma coisa que rico não bebe. Bando de gente sem classe!](Cissy: Ainda mais pegar a taça dos outros...) **

-Ei!-Lucas protestou ao ver seu precioso champanhe acabar**(Cissy: Ele não é rico? Que diferença faz um **flûte** de champanhe?)**.

-Ah fala sério. Você quer um pouquinho?-Antes que Lucas pudesse responder Rachel o puxou pelo pescoço e o pareceu chocado por cinco segundos mas depois correspondeu ao riram e bateram como aqueles eram tão Rachel...e Taylor e Ginny**.(Gio: Calma, WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN? Não entendi NADA! Ela puxou ele pela camisa e ai? Cuspiu o champagne de volta na boca dele?) [Jess: eles bateram e eu pensei besteira...](Cissy: Que DELÍCIA, eu realmente ia amar se alguém cuspisse champanhe na minha boca) **A música Glamorous de Fergie **(Gio: Em que anos estamos mesmo? 2005? 2008?)(Cissy: Quem é esse DJ exclusivo que toca Glamorous da Fergie? O Jesus Luz?)**começou e Ginny,depois de terminar seu drinque em um gole se fez o mesmo.

-Ei Rachel larga o seu brinquedo que nós vamos dançar! **(Gio: UII USANDO BRINQUEIDINHOS, JÁ AMIGA?)(Cissy: RÉX, LARGA O BRINQUEDINHO)**-Ginny gritou para Rachel, que logo se desvencilhou de Lucas e foi dançar com as garotas.

"_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!"_**(Cissy: MAS QUE CLASSISCIMO, QUE FESTA RYKHA)**As três garotas dançavam animadas enquanto cantavam a letra da música. **(Gio: Nossa estou gorfando)(Cissy: Que ano é esse? '-')**

-Cara,eu adoro quando elas fazem isso.**(Gio: kibom)**- Hayden sussurrou para Draco que estava do lado seguiu a linha de direção do olhar do amigo e viu as garotas,dançando,meio que se esfregando uma nas outras. **[Jess: Vai rolar yuri! Uhuuu –not](Cissy: Que coisa mais Miley Cyrus) **

-É,eu também.-Ele respondeu sem muita animação e Hayden logo percebeu**(Cissy: Percebeu o que?)**.

-O que foi cara?Você tá tão... Estranho hoje. **(Gio: Só hoje?)**

-**(Cissy: "MININA, ESSE FIO DENTAL TÁ ME M-A-T-A-N-D-O")**Nada demais. Só me irrita ver o Cooper dando em cima de Ginny tão descaradamente**(Cissy: Vai cuidar do seu Coorperzinho)**.

-É, mas o que você pode fazer?Se você quisesse algo sério com ela, eu te daria a maior força, mas eu só acho que você tá assim porque ela tá seguindo em frente**(Cissy: Nada melhor para seguir em frente – dançar com duas amigas idiotas no meio de uma pista de dança que toca Glamorous da Fergie e bebendo cerveja, legal)**. E o Cooper gosta dela. De verdade. -Hayden disse sincero. **(Gio: Conte-me mais sobre isso.) [Jess: Pra que psicólogo se existe o PO ai hein? Sacou tudo já!] **

-Pode ser, mas me irrita eu não conseguir resistir a ela.**(Cissy: Na boa, a Ginny não é gostosa e a Bonnie é bonita, mas não 'boa'. Dêem um tempo com isso de 'Ginny Leemda'.)** -Draco tomou um grande gole da cerveja. **(Gio: Eu sei que sou D/G shipper e tudo, mas essas fics de hoje de dia me deixam com vontade de QUASE desistir deles.)(Cissy: Cerveja, nada mais glamour. KD OS DESTILADOS) **

-Ei,não fica mal não cara. Nenhum de nós consegue resistir a ela.**(Cissy: -.-)** -Hayden falou, mas ao ver o olhar muito irritado de Draco, levantou os braços para mostrar inocência. -Para te deixar mais feliz eu te digo que a Morgan **(Gio: Morgan Who?) **está a dez metros da nossa mesa e te olhando para cá com um olhar promissor.

Draco se levantou e Hayden riu. Como era fácil tirar o garoto da tristeza. É só misturar bebida a uma garota gostosa e voilá **(Gio: Ai o Drakenho é o Chuck? Que fofo. Então a Ginny é a Blair? Ai olha só.)(Cissy: Credo, Blair tá SUPER mal representada)**. Felicidade Instantânea. O loiro apenas olhou para o amigo e disse:

-Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer.**(Gio: Ele é com certeza o Chuck.) [Jess: que falta de criatividade, "amiga" autora!](Cissy: E você é homem, né? Para mim isso é novidade) ** -E foi em direção à Morgan e os dois sumiram por uma boa meia hora. **(Gio: Fala sério drakenho, meia hora? É isso o melhor que você pode fazer?)(Cissy: Aposto que não agüenta nem cinco minutos)**

-Ai, estou cansada, não vou dançar por uma hora. Meus pés tão doendo muito- Ginny reclamou enquanto tirava Suas sandálias Manolo Blahnik**(Cissy: Tão chiques que o 'suas' começa com letra maiúscula)** dos pés e os massageou.

-Ei se você quiser, eu posso fazer isso para você. -Cooper disse, se referindo aos pés dela. **(Gio: QUE NOJO! PÉ JÁ É NOJENTO IMAGINA PÉ DE GENTE EX-POBRE NÉ GINEVRA? OMG OLHA SÓ ESSA JOANETE) [Jess: que cantada barata e NOJENTA é essa?](Cissy: Podofilia é nojento, sério) **

-Sério?Ah obrigada Coop- Ela falou feliz enquanto esticava as pernas para colocar os pés no colo dele. Esse ato fez com que o vestido azul curto subisse ainda mais,que por sua vez fez com que todos os garotos da mesa parassem para olhar. **(Gio: Ai que gostosona) [Jess: todos os garotos quem? Só não sobrou o PO Hayden ai não?](Cissy: SUA LINDA) **

-A gente devia sair amanhã. -Cooper sugeriu com o sorriso perfeito dele.

-Nós todos?Porque me falaram de uma boa... -Ginny começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Cooper.

-Não. Eu e você. No Ivory. -Ginny ficou pasma por um minuto. O Ivory era conhecido pelo seu ambiente jovem mas também muito romântico. **(Gio: oh rly) [Jess: anota o endereço ai alguém! Ai ti fofo, eu vou também!-not](Cissy: Ginny merece butequinho da esquina com direito a torresmo e cerveja quente) **

-Coop, o que você está planejando?-Ela perguntou com uma voz brincalhona e tirou seus pés do colo dele para se aproximar mais. **(Gio: É UM ENCONTRO SUA TOSCA. MANO, QUE MINA BURRA.)(Cissy: Ele quer te pegar, demente)**

-Eu já tenho minha mente feita. É só você dizer sim. -Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e sua boca foi chegando perto dos lábios de Ginny que ainda tinham um pouco de gloss. Cooper colou os seus lábios nos do dela por alguns segundos, antes de Ginny se soltar dele rindo.

-Nossa essa foi a pior cantada que você deve ter passado em algué eu aceito. **[Jess: discordo, a do pé foi a pior!](Cissy: Né? A infalível é – Gata, uma noite comigo e a Murta-que-geme teria de achar outro apelido, sua linda) **

-É um encontro?-ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com esperança**(Cissy: Nova cor – esperança)**.

-Um encontro. -Ela confirmou e ele a puxou para o colo dele e beijou de leve o pescoço dela. Agora sim,Cooper podia dizer que estava totalmente feliz. **(Gio: Tu chama a mina pra um encontro e já acha que tem toda essa intimidade, nossa, bons tempos quando o mundo bruxo ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade)(Cissy: Por isso eu sou ungida /leesha)**

**(Gio: Isso porque a fic foi betada.) [Jess: Crianças, parem de misturar Gossip Girl como Harry Potter. Isso já foi feito MILHÕES de vezes antes e NÃO dá certo!](Cissy: Coisas que você precisa saber antes de escrever uma fic – 1. Harry Potter e Gossip Girl não dão certo, assim como Twilight + HP, Piratas do Caribe + HP, Percy Jackson + HP...enfim, não dá certo. 2. Nunca escolha a Carla Perez para betar sua fic. 3. Ginny Weasley não é gostosa e nem rica. Nem mesmo em UA. Ginny Weasley é e sempre será uma garota ruiva e magrela de classe média baixa, que entrou em Hogwarts com vestes de segunda mão. 4. Criar PO's idiotas é quase tão pior quanto estragar os personagens. 5. Alta sociedade bruxa não existe. 6. Gente rica não bebe cerveja. 7. E só para finalizar – Hermione Granger nunca vai ter cabelo liso e ficar gostosa. Obrigada.)**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo Dois

Era o começo do verão e um dos dias mais quentes em Londres**(Gio: Dias quentes em Londres: 18º)(Cissy: Começamos na bad)**. As garotas estavam na beira da piscina de Taylor se bronzeando**(Gio: Se bronzeando com o mormaço só se for)** e tomando copos e mais copos de chá gelado**(Cissy: Por que não agüentam nada mais forte, falo merrmo)**, já que aquela era a única maneira de não se desidratar e de suportar ficar debaixo do sol queimando**(Gio: Estamos na Califórnia e ninguém me avisou)(Cissy: LONDON GIRLS ARE UNFORGETTABLE -not)**. Mas ei, tudo por um bronzeado perfeito e todas sabem que é meio impossível conseguir isso vivendo em Londres**(Gio: EXATAMENTE)(Cissy: TIPO, ENTÃO POR QUE ESTÃO BRONZEANDO?)**.

- Que horas vocês acham que os garotos estarão aqui?**(Gio: Mas essas marias do bairro não agüentam ficar 5 minutos sem meninos por perto)(Cissy: Na boa, isso é falta de sexo)** - Rachel perguntou enquanto prendia seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo desarrumado**(Cissy: Imaginei ela enfiando o cabelo no orifício anal de um cavalo, acho tenso)**.

As três riram. Todos os garotos já sabiam que quando fazia sol e calor insuportável, elas estariam na beira da piscina da casa de uma **(Gio: Pergunta valida: Na casa de ~uma~, como eles adivinhavam? Vocês tem tipo, um radar ou algo assim?)**, se bronzeando.

Mas eles nunca reclamaram de ter que passar bronzeador nelas **(Gio: *pegando o balde*)(Cissy: Claro, vocês são as únicas bostas disponíveis, a gente come o que tem né)**.

-Acho que daqui a pouco. E algo me diz que eles vão chegar com suprimentos para um churrasco **(Cissy: Ou seja: a cerveja quente, a farofa de domingo, a carne misteriosa e os CDs com funks by Rio de Janeiro)**- Taylor respondeu sorrindo. - Mudando de assunto, o que foi você e o Cooper na festa anteontem?

Ginny colocou seus enormes óculos Chanel e se encolheu na espreguiçadeira.

- Nada demais - Ginny disse dando um longo gole do seu chá gelado.

- É, nada de mais, você no colo dele e ele beijando o seu pescoço, sei - Rache disse cética**(Cissy: Isso eles chamam de putaria? A escritora é brasileira, deveria ter o mínimo de noção do que é uma boa SACANÁGI nos tempos atuais)**.

- Viu Rachel, você perdeu sua chance de ser uma boa amiga. porque eu estava guardando a minha não comentando sobre você e o Lucas**(Cissy: Hãn?)**.

- Muito diferente, Weasley, eu e o Lucas não formamos um triangulo amoroso - Rachel tentou se justificar. **(Gio: Ta todo esse papinho amoroso ta muito legal e tal mas já podemos passar pra outra parte please)**

- Como eu e o Cooper formamos um triângulo amoroso se somos só dois... ah... - Ginny falou quando entendeu o que Rachel quis dizer**(Cissy: Possível coloração do cabelo da dita cuja – loiro. Por motivos óbvios, é claro.)**.

Como se fosse combinado ou algo assim, os garotos, incluindo Cooper e Draco chegaram, todos segurando algo que provavelmente era para o suposto churrasco.

- Ei Taylor! A gente vai fazer um churrasco. Onde é pra colocar essas coisas? - Hayden perguntou gritando. **(Gio: Perto da churrasqueira é uma opção)(Cissy: O Hayden vai ser aquele tio que cuida da carne)**

- Coloca ali! - Taylor apontou para um lugar que parecia meio que um quiosque mas era preparado para se cozinhar do lado de fora de casa.

Ginny e Rachel continuaram deitadas, aproveitando o sol e não querendo lidar com qualquer conflito que pudesse aparecer**(Cissy: Conflitos do tipo – churrasquinho de gato ou do cachorro da vizinha?)**. Seria a primeira vez que Ginny falaria com Cooper depois de terem marcado o encontro e a primeira vez que Rachel falaria com Lucas depois da ficada repentina. **(Gio: Uau, que vida sofrida, toma aqui 1 framboesa de ouro)(Cissy: Odeio a palavra 'ficada', falo mermu)**

Draco tentou evitar, mas os seus olhos sempre insistiam em se voltar a figura de Ginny, que estava deitada e suada em seu biquíni Missoni**(Cissy: biquíni Micomi)** marrom e listras rosa claro. Seu cabelo ruivo, provavelmente, estava clareando por causa do sol. De repente, ele sentiu vontade de ir até ela e simplesmente beijá-la e voltar a fazer com ela tudo o que faziam quando estavam namorando, o que significava dormir na cama dela**(Cissy: Draco com pedreiro feelings)**, cheirar o cabelo dela que tinha o perfume de shampoo feito na França só para ela **(Gio: Ele cheirava o cabelo dela? Edward Feelings.)(Cissy: Como um shampoo pode dizer isso tudo?)**, tomar sundae com calda quente de chocolate na cama macia dele no dormitório da Sonserina **(Gio: Agora os grifinos podem entrar e dormir no dormitório sonserino? No meu tempo em Hogwarts as coisas ainda eram decentes viu)(Cissy: Já tava quase esquecendo que eles eram bruxos, sério)** e acordar feliz só porque ela estava incrivelmente sexy vestindo o blusão**(Cissy: naça qui sequisi ginninha)** de sua equipe de quadribol favorita, a Puddlemere United. **(Gio: Não da pra sacar se é o blusão do time favorito da Gina ou do Draco)(Cissy: Harpias de Holyhead OWNA, sorry)** A realização de que, provavelmente, ele não poderia mais fazer isso o deixou triste e ele meio que queria chorar. **(Gio: AI DRAKENHO SHORA NAUM)(Cissy: TODOS SHORA)**

Queria, mas é lógico que não o faria**(Cissy: Não guarde a beesha que há dentro de você! ÇI JOGÃM!)**.

- O que foi, cara? - Gabe perguntou com genuína preocupação, mesmo que ele, seguindo a direção dos olhos de Draco, já soubesse o motivo pelo qual o amigo estava se comportando tão estranho. **(Gio: Af tirem esses Po's daqui porra)(Cissy: Por causa daquele vibrador loosho que gira, arranha, morde, lambe, roda, massageia ao mesmo tempo)**

- Nada, eu só preciso de muita vodka e tequila - foi a resposta de Draco**(Cissy: Beba o quanto quiser, amanhã você só ganhará uma boa dor de cabeça e nome dela ainda estará rondando em sua mente #euprofunda)**. Gabe riu, mas continuou preocupado. Ele sabia como Draco podia ficar em relação à Ginny - totalmente irritado, então triste e depois culpado. Sinceramente não havia muito o que Gabe**(Cissy: Cheiroso)** podia fazer, já que ele, com exceção dos próprios Ginny e Draco, Taylor, Rachel e Hayden**(Cissy: Tantinho de gente)**, e o resto do grupo não sabia muito bem a história e o verdadeiro motivo de eles terem terminado. Se bem que de acordo com as fofocas, que eram _muitas_**(Cissy: Não eram não)**, Draco havia traído Ginny com a garota mais piranha que já pisou em Hogwarts: Amberly Hugh**(Cissy: Eu lembro da Amberley, e vocês? Q)**. Amberly era uma daquelas garotas que praticamente beijavam o chão que Ginny pisava, esperando em troca amizade eterna e passe para o grupo mais exclusivo que tinha: o deles**(Cissy: Craru, quem não quer andar com uma Weasley)**. Quando Ginny não se mostrou interessada em oferecer a Amberly nenhuma das duas coisas, ela decidiu ir atrás de um outro passe para o grupo exclusivo - Draco Malfoy**(Cissy: A trava rhyka)**. Mesmo que toda a historia da traição fosse verdade, Amberly não havia conseguido o tão desejado passe. **(Gio: Eu, como fã de Gossip Girl, me acho no direito de comentar que a Jenny também queria entrar pro "grupo exclusivo" da Blair e ai ela ficou com o Nate e depois com o Chuck etc etc etc etc E TAL e ai a Blair baniu ela de NY. Pois é, ta na hora de alguém banir vocês do mundo, sabe como é)**

- Toma. - Ele passou um copo de chá gelado com vodka, uma combinação que ele tinha feito um ano atrás e havia dado certo. **(Gio: Olha a surpresa: Qualquer tipo de bebida combina com Vodka beiju)(Cissy: Não agüentam nada mais forte, é)**- Mas vai com cuidado. Não queremos que ninguém vomite. A Taylor vai ficar puta**(Cissy: MAIS?)**. - Gabe apontou para Taylor com a cabeça e fez uma cara de assustado. Todos conheciam o humor de Taylor. Ela ficava vermelha que nem um pimentão quando estava irritada e os garotos tinham a séria preocupação de que a cabeça dela fosse explodir durante um dos seus ataques de raiva. **(Gio: Bem que a cabeça da autora podia explodir também)(Cissy: Nem faz diferença, cérebro não tem lá)**

Esse é um dos motivos que as empregadas da senhora Lively **(Gio: Blake Lively você por aqui)(Cissy: Lively flopou, foi?)** duravam em média duas semanas. Elas nunca sabiam como lavar os suéteres de cashmere Juicy Couture de Taylor e ela sempre dava um ataque. **(Gio: Manda a madame ir lavar ela mesma já que ninguém consegue lavar direito)(Cissy: Quem googlou marcas famosas levanta a mão!)**

Draco olhou para Taylor rapidamente, afirmou com a cabeça e permitiu-se sorrir**(Cissy: Draco para si mesmo: pode sorrir)**. Depois de dar um grande gole do chá gelado com vodka, ele conseguia sentir um plano vindo em sua cabeça**(Cissy: Chá gelado com vodka, bom para idéias)**. Ele com a ajuda de Taylor iria escolher na Barneys um vestido de marca que Ginny tanto gostava, então fecharia o Kaemel, o restaurante preferido dela e que seu pai conhecia o dono, para falar de seus verdadeiros sentimentos**(Cissy: E o Harry nessa história?)**. No fim, ela o perdoaria por ter dormido com outra garota e os dois entrariam na piscina aquecida coberta que tinha na ala oeste da mansão dela e faria**(Cissy: fariam*)** amor até o sol nascer**(Cissy: Que plano de pedreiro_**. Parecia um bom plano. **(Gio: *pegando o balde*)**

Ei,ele não falou rápido demais a parte "do por ter dormido com outra garota"?

Hayden estava sentando em uma das espreguiçadeiras curtindo um pouco do sol e franziu a testa quando viu seu melhor amigo Draco parado perto da churrasqueira que nem um idiota e bebendo algo de um copo de plástico**(Cissy: O que há de interessante nisso?)**. Seus olhos verdes azulados**(Cissy: Odeio essas descrições exageradas de olhos)** correram de Draco para Ginny. Será que ele já sabia do encontro dela com Cooper? Era provável, já que os dois estavam no maior clima romântico no salão de baile do Hotel Saint George e todos viram, mas como Draco tinha saído com Megan e não viu a cena toda acontecer. Hayden decidiu que seria melhor ele contar ao amigo sobre o encontro e acalmá-lo antes que Cooper agarrasse Ginny e os dois começassem a se beijar apaixonadamente. Hayden temia que Draco jogasse Cooper na piscina e o afogasse lá. **(Gio: Eles nem saíram ainda e já começaram os beijos apaixonados? Tá certo isso? Como diria Bem: Fiquei em coma por quanto tempo, produção?)**

- Ei cara, vem aqui! - Hayden deu um grito masculino**(Cissy: Grito passivo viu)** para o amigo, que demorou dois minutos**(Cissy: Imagino o Hayden cronometrando)** para perceber que era ele o cara que Hayden estava chamando. **(Gio: "Grito Masculino")**

- O que foi?

- Então eu tenho que te contar uma coisa**(Cissy: EU NÃO NASCI GAY, A CULPA É DO MEU PAI)**. - Os olhos de Draco acenderam com suspeita. Se Hayden não estivesse com essa cara e voz, ele teria rido do jeito que o garoto falou. Como se os dois fossem terminar ou algo assim. - A Gin... bem, ela vai sair com o Cooper.

- O quê? - ele falou com uma voz meio esganiçada**(Cissy: COMASSIM AMIGA CONTE-ME TUDO ESCONDA-ME NADA)**. Era o álcool que estava subindo à cabeça dele. **(Gio: Sério)**

- Ontem, na festa, eles estavam todos juntinhos e ele a convidou pra um encontro. Você estava com a Morgan e por isso não viu nada.

Draco virou a cabeça e olhou para Ginny. Ela estava na beira da piscina e colocou o dedão do pé para testar a temperatura; aparentemente a água estava fria demais, já que ela deu alguns passos para trás, desistindo da idéia de entrar na piscina**(Cissy: Que frescura)**. Ele sorriu com a imagem e se lembrou que Ginny sempre foi fresca com o frio e ela dizia que o clima só servia para usar as botas Christian Louboutin e os casacos Marc Jacobs. **(Gio: Po, beleza, ela está na Inglaterra e odeia frio? PORRA)(Cissy: NA BOA, QUE DRACO BOIOLA)**Do nada, ele viu Cooper correr até ela e jogar os dois na piscina. Sua cara se fechou em dois segundos e ele teve que respirar fundo antes de responder:

- Não é como se eu não esperasse por isso. - Draco deu mais um longo gole e terminou o seu copo de chá gelado batizado**(Cissy: Bebida muito tosca, por sinal)**.

- Mas como você está se sentindo, cara? - Hayden perguntou, tomando o cuidado para não parecer muito afetado mas sim um irmão mais velho.

- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga, né? - Draco perguntou retoricamente e saiu para pegar um refil. **(Gio: Ai to começando a dormir)**

Dois anos atrás:

_Draco estava sentado na sua cama _king size_ esperando seu melhor amigo, Hayden Warren, chegar_**(Cissy: SLASH LOUCO, VAI ROLAR ATÉ A MADRUGADA)**_. Provavelmente os dois sairiam e iriam para alguma boate ou algo assim._

_- E aí cara? - era Hayden,que havia chegado quinze minutos mais tarde e parecendo impecável com seu terno preto e gravata _**azul(Cissy: OPA, VAI TER STRIP, VEM GENTE)**_._

_- Hayden, o que você está fazendo vestido assim? - Draco perguntou enquanto olhava o amigo e reparava na sua própria aparência, ele estava vestindo uma camisa pólo e uma calça jeans que já estava desbotando_**(Cissy: Draco faz do tipo – sexo: quanto menos roupa melhor)**_._

_- Você não ta sabendo? A gente não vai mais poder sair._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu não entendi direito, mas vai ter um jantar em comemoração a alguma coisa e a minha mãe totalmente insistiu para que eu fosse._

_- E..._

_- E ela disse que, com certeza, você também estaria lá._

_- Eu não vou a nenhum jantar beneficente. Parece que você vai ter que enfrentar essa sozinho - Draco disse dando um sorrisinho vitorioso mas tudo o que Hayden fez foi rir. - O que foi agora, Hayden?_

_- A sua mãe está lá embaixo já pronta com um vestido de gala e seu pai já está vestido de acordo também. Parece que só falta você. - Draco o olhou com uma expressão ameaçadora e Hayden tentou segurar o riso. - Desculpa, você quer que eu feche os olhos para se vestir?_

_- Só sai do meu quarto, Warren._

_- Ah, amiguinho, a sua mãe pediu para você usar a gravata prateada. - Hayden saiu do quarto rindo alto._

_Draco respirou vária vezes_**(Cissy: FÁRIANS FÊNZES)**_ antes de começar a se arrumar, seus pais sabiam que ele odiava jantares beneficentes, onde ele tinha que ficar ouvindo sobre negócios e estudos durante quatro horas sem parar. Na verdade, ou era negócios e estudos com seu pai e os amigos dele ou era culinária e moda com sua mãe e as amigas dela. De qualquer jeito, a festa seria ruim, já que ele só iria poder beber umas cinco taças de champanhe antes que seu pai começasse a reclamar como ele deveria dar o exemplo como um Malfoy e não fazer nenhuma cena ridícula. Depois de sacudir a cabeça para tentar fazer a raiva dispersar, ele foi até o seu armário, pegou a gravata prateada que Narcisa_**(Cissy: ELA NÃO CRIOU PO PARA A MÃE DO DRACO! GLÓRIA OH GLÓRIA!)**_ tanto queria que ele usasse e começou a se arrumar._

_Draco entrou no salão de baile do Astoria, um hotel bruxo de luxo_**(Cissy: Da sua futura esposa q)**_, ainda não tendo a mínima idéia do motivo do jantar de gala. Se ninguém havia comentado ainda, não seria ele quem ia perguntar._

_- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, boa noite, só gostaria de avisar que os senhores estão na mesa perto do palco. - Um homem de terno e _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Um som se espalhou pela enorme suíte de Ginny enquanto ela estava lendo um livro_**(Cissy: PARA TUDO, PRODUÇÃO! Ginny sabe ler?)**_ sobre táticas de quadribol que George havia lhe emprestado.__ Por um momento ela se virou para procurar a origem do som até se dar conta que vinha do celular LG EnV laranja _**[Jess: que brega](Gio: Suite nos sonhos dela, e que tipo de rico não tem blackberry ou iphone? I'm js) **_que seu pai havia lhe dado de Ginny __**[Jess: Como? Lhe dado de Ginny? Roubou e devolveu o celular? Como assim?](Gio: Ta certo isso ai produção?)**_**(Cissy: Arthur Weasley = cleptomaníaco do ministério)**___ainda não havia se acostumado com o novo aparelho trouxa,ela olhou para o celular mais uma vez para ter certeza que era aquilo mesmo que estava _**[Jess: ...que estava tendo um filho q] **_não parou de tocar,ela apertou a tecla ACEITAR e falou do jeito que Hermione a havia ensinado alguns dias atrás:_

_-Alô._** [Jess: Muito podre querer fazer Gossip Girl e continuar no universo de Harry Potter, não tem nada a ver. Decida-se.] **

_-Oi. Sou eu. -Falou uma voz que Ginny não conseguiu reconhecer._

_-Eu quem?_** (Cissy: A bruxa do 71!)**

_-Eu, Taylor. -Taylor Lively era a garota que dormia na cama ao lado dela no dormitório feminino da Grinfinória._** [Jess: nova casa de Hogwarts.](Gio: Não conheço) **_ As duas já se conheciam, mas nunca chegaram a ser grandes amigas até o terceiro ano. A partir daí, Taylor se mostrou uma boa amiga e como Ginny nunca teve muitas amigas garotas, com exceção de Luna, que estava viajando na maior parte do tempo e Hermione, que era mais amiga de seu irmão do que sua, ela ficou muito colada com Taylor. _**[Jess: OC du ca...ramba](Gio: Sai daqui sua OC chata, ninguém gosta da Ginny mesmo é essa a verdade) **

_-Como você conseguiu o meu número?Nem eu o sei de cabeça. -Ginny perguntou._

_-A sua mãe ligou para minha mãe para dar todos os números de telefones que vocês têm_**(Cissy: Molly Weasley = Rochelle)**_- Taylor respondeu rindo.-E o último número me parecia o de uma que você não me contou?Que não ta mais morando na Toca e está totalmente diferente?_** [Jess: vamos analisar: pra que a Molly iria passar todos os telefones que ela tem pra mãe da OC? O último número parecia o que que faltou a continuação? E qual é o sentido da última pergunta da menina?](Gio: Claro, as possibilidades disso realmente acontecer são enormes)(Cissy: E olha que eles ganharam na loteria e não ficaram nesse luxo todo)**

_-Eu não sei por que eu não te contei mas eu não estou totalmente diferente.Só com um pouco mais de dinheiro.-Ginny argumentou. _**[Jess: que wtf conversa é essa?] (Gio: Mas continua chata igual a Gina pobre Paola/)(Cissy: Tipo dez galeões a mais na carteira)**

_-Muito mais dinheiro.-Taylor deu uma risadinha.-Sabe onde eu vi a sua foto?_

_-Onde?-A curiosidade de Ginny havia sido atiçada._

_-No Profeta Diá _**[Jess: faltou verba para o resto do nome do jornal!](Gio: Igual a mãe dia né NAU) **_coluna foto sua e do explicar?_**[Jess: Explicar é outro OC que saiu na foto com ela?] **_Pensei que você se odiassem.-Taylor disse e Ginny fez uma sabia que Ginny e Taylor eram amigos,já que os dois haviam crescido juntos,ido à mesma escola particular de jardim de infância_**(Cissy: Os Weasley tinham uns nuques no Gringotes e colocaram a Ginny em uma escola particular? MANOCU, AUTORA)**_ mas,mesmo sendo amiga de Taylor,o caminho dos dois nunca havia se menos não até a noite passada. _**[Jess: Ai gente, estamos falando do Explicar ainda? O cara é interessante hein! Alias, exagerou nas vírgulas lindinha!](Gio: Tecla SAP KD)(Cissy: Isso por que a fic foi BETADA; trágico...) **

_-Nós nos me pediu para dançar e eu tive que só isso.Aí chegou o fotógrafo e pediu para tirar uma verdade,eu estava me divertindo com o Hayden. _**[Jess: Essa conversa não tá fazendo sentido nenhum. A autora tava com preguiça de completar o raciocínio ou é falta de vergonha na cara para revisar o texto mesmo?](Gio: Se divertindo com um mas deu pra todos né amiga)(Cissy: Lá vem essa bicha enrustida do Hayden de novo) **

_-Hayden?-Taylor perguntou nesse momento que Ginny se lembrou da quedinha que Taylor tinha por Hayden_**(Cissy: Não era pelo Joe Jonas? KAKAKAKA não)**_._

_-É,mas Taylor não foi nada desse jeito que a sua mente distorcida está foi o único a falar comigo e a ser legal,sem,sabe,querer algo em troca ou algo assim._** [Jess: No Universo de Ledo Engano a Gina pega VOCÊ!] (Gio: Fala direito, criatura)(Cissy: Sim, você que se ofereceu, para variar um pouquinho)**

_-A minha mente distorcida não está pensando só achei estranho porque ele é o melhor amigo do Draco.Só isso. _**[Jess: e?](Gio: MEU BEM, só a sua mente ainda não entendeu que a Gina foi comida pelos dois. Pelos dois. É isso)(Cissy: Ou seja – você é muito favelada e ele é popular etc) **_-Taylor tentou se explicar rapidamente,mas Ginny apenas riu do pequeno desespero que a amiga estava._

_-Eu acredito. -Ela disse num tom cético.-Então depois dessa conversa muito agradável,eu gostaria de saber o motivo da sua ligação._** [Jess: Não era para fazer as perguntas sem nexo lá em cima?] **

_-Bem,caso você não saiba,a Rachel também mora no Palace e ela voltou de viagem então estou te chamando para jantar com a gente no Glint.-O Glint era o famoso restaurante do Palace._** [Jess: que interessante Batman!](Gio: Que massa, champs)(Cissy: A Ginny vai, mas não esperem contar com ela quando a conta chegar) **

_-A gente quem?-Ginny perguntou mesmo já desconfiando da resposta._

_-Eu,você,Rachel...e o resto da galera._

_-Resto da Draco Malfoy?_** [Jess: Não. Só vai o pé dele, o resto dele fica em casa.](Cissy: SAUSAUSAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSAHUSA MORRENDO LENTAMENTE COM A JÉSS) **

_-È,mas fala sério Gin,você não vai poder evitá-lo ês agora fazem parte do mesmo círculo social.E se ele te irritar muito,você estará praticamente em favor.-Taylor pediu e Ginny podia ver o biquinho na cara da amiga. _** [Jess: não entendi nada de novo. E, autora, pontuação errada e falta de espaço depois dela. Essa "cobrinha" vermelha de baixo das palavras não é enfeite não viu? Aperte F7 e me poupe desse texto do pré. DIK.] (Gio: Nossa que vida difícil a dessa criatura né, uau que péssimo agora sou rica e preciso aturar um loirinho gostoso todo dia porque acontece que ele também é rico mas a gente se odeia que pena mas na vdd somos sexualmente frustrados e é por isso que eu evito ele. Cut the crap, bitch)**

_-Tá vou,que horas?_

_-Ás nove.Não se atrase!_

_-Quem se atrasa é sempre você Tay.-Ginny a lembrou._

_-Oops,é qualquer . _**[Jess: Você é uma qualquer, é isso?](Gio: QUALQUER O QUE?) **

_-Tchauzinho._

-Você realmente acha que essa roupa me deixa bem?-Ginny perguntou a Rachel e Taylor,que a estavam ajudando a se arrumar para o encontro dela com Cooper. **[Jess: Não. Bjos. Tchau.](Gio: Você fede)(Cissy: Bem sim, mas não menos puta) **

-Te deixa ó para você,toda nervosa por causa de um de tantos,nunca pensei que veria o dia. -disse Taylor enquanto colocava um vestido amarelo Vera Wang em cima da cama. **[Jess: Alguém alimenta a autora que ela tá comendo as palavras todas!](Cissy: Começou esse show de marcas famosas) **

-Ei,eu não tive tantos encontros assim.-Ginny protestou.**(Cissy: Seu passado negro está em Ordem da Fênix, BEIJOS)**

-É verdade,ela nunca saiu em um encontro com o Nathan,os dois simplesmente se agarravam quando se encontravam.-Rachel falou rindo um pouco. **[ Jess: nossa, que engraçado...](Gio: Stand up aqui hein)(Cissy: Ginny sendo puta, nada mais natural) **

-Também não era desse jeito.-Ginny reclamou novamente.

-O que?Quando vocês estavam no mesmo cômodo,não dava para separar um do outro. **[Jess: Mas que gentinha animal no cio. Credo.] (Gio: Mó carneragi)**

-É,tanto que ele terminou comigo.-Ginny disse se sentando na cadeira de sua penteadeira. **[Jess: te achou fácil. Saquei.](Gio: Comeu demais e ficou cheio, meu bem)(Cissy: Já assou a linguiça no meio das suas pernas, o que mais ele iria querer contigo?) **

-Ele não terminou com você.Você terminou com ele,para ficar com o Draco.-Rachel a lembrou. **[Jess: Você é uma galinha. Saquei.](Gio: Rodada)(Cissy: Credo, essas meninas sabem mais da vida da Ginny do que a própria Ginny)**

-É,e olha como acabou.-Ginny falou se sentindo um pouco lembranças dela e Draco invadiram **[Jess: "invadirem"] **totalmente a sua cabeça.-Mas é melhor eu esquecer isso e ficar pronta,já que ele vai chegar em duas horas.-Elas tinham a regra dos encontros que era sempre se arrumar com no mínimo de três horas de antecede **[Jess: que porra de assassinato da gramática novo é esse? "Antecede"?](Cissy: Para que? Nem com plástica você fica bonita)**,porém não se preocupou com isso quando viu a cara de Ginny,ela realmente parecia abalada. **[Jess: Perdi o sentido do fim do paragrafo, alguém acha pra mim?](Gio: QUE-MASSA) **

-Foi bom você ter passado por ,experiê **[Jess: Nóis fala francês agora?] **o exemplo, a Rachel tem _muita_ experiê isso que ela não é assim tão burrinha.-Taylor disse mostrando um se sentindo mal,Ginny teve que rir. **(Gio ainda tenta entender o que diabos é experiê)**

-Eu só tenho medo que aconteça de novo,sabe?As brigas,a traição.-Ela falou a última palavra baixo.

-Ai amiga,não vai acontecer nada disso.O Cooper é meio galinha mas ele gosta de você.Todo mundo gosta de você. **[Jess: Me inclua fora dessa, OC!](Gio: Mesmo papo furado de sempre, é galinha mas gosta de você, é por isso que você é rodada e fica sozinha desse jeito sua otária)(Cissy: Ninguém gosta de você, os caras só querem comer sua amiguinha e cabo) **-Rachel a assegurou antes de pegar um vestido Carolina Herrera cinza com alças vermelhas e branca e um laço na frente também vermelho e branco**(Cissy: Carolina Herrera tá descendo de nível)**.-Usa esse.É melhor do que o Vera ê quer que a gente faça a sua maquiagem e cabelo? **[Jess: paciência com as palavras comidas indo embora em 5, 4, 3...] **

-Não **(Gio: Virgula)** estava tão nervosa que acabei pedindo para o Kay vir.-Kay era um maquiador e cabeleireiro que trabalhava no famoso salão de beleza Frederik Fekkai e sempre ia na casa das três quando elas queriam fazer uma produção mais isso que alguns galeões conseguiam fazer,que um dos cabeleireiros de um dos salões mais badalados de Londres fosse a sua casa. **[Jess: Ai que sonho de pobre hein filha?](Gio: Nem gente rica de verdade ganha esse tipo de tratamento, se acha que cabeleireiros badalados e ocupados desse tipo param pra ir atender três adolescentes escrotinhas igual vocês? Se toquem amigas)(Cissy: Galeões? Ele é um cabelereiro trouxa, tem certeza que vai aceitar galeões, sua estúpida?) **

-Nossa,deve ser muito especial se você chamou o Kay**(Cissy: Só tá fingindo intimidade mesmo)**.-Rachel comentou**(Cissy: Você não paga de riquinha? Certamente deveria conhecer)**.

-É,eu acho que é.-Ginny sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho da estivesse na hora de superar o que aconteceu no passado e simplesmente viver o presente. **[Jess: alguém checa nas reviews dessa fic se alguém teve o bom senso de avisar o desaparecimento de palavras? Ou os leitores disso são tão tapados quanto a autora?] **

-Ei,cara o que você está fazendo?-Hayden perguntou quando entrou no quarto de Draco,sem bater na porta ou avisar que iria passar lá. **[Jess: Calma gente, mudou a locação e esqueceram de avisar, não reparem] **

-Aplicações para pai acha que se eu começar agora.Há chance de que Hayworth me aceite mais cedo.-Draco respondeu mexendo em vários papéis em cima da escrivaninha. **[Jess: Draco vai fazer curso de pai? Estou tão confusa...](Gio: Boiei)(Cissy: Apenas sorria e acene!) **

Era normal para os mais ricos ir para uma faculdade particular depois de Hogwarts ao invés de começar a trabalhar direto,para que eles estivessem realmente prontos para assumir o império que era o negócio da família. **[Jess: Lucius tem um berçário, é isso?](Gio: Faculdade particular? JK ROWLING CHORA) **E para Draco,a pressão não era pai não parava de falar em como seria ótimo se ele assumisse a Malfoy Interprises,a empresa que seu avó montou e que era praticamente a razão da vida de Lucius. **[Jess: Empresa de tinta pra cabelo, sacaram? rs](Cissy: Nem todos nascem com o louro-platinado-mais-rhyko-que-o-das-veelas by Malfoy, então virou negócio /lixa) **

-Então seu pai realmente quer que você vá para Hayworth.**(Cissy: MAGINA, OTÁRIO)**-Hayden se sentou na ponta da cama de Draco.

-É o maior sonho dele.-Draco respondeu sem muita animação. **[Jess: Ai que clichê...](Cissy: Por favor, se vamos começar com aquela história do menino com pai rico que o obriga ele a crescer na vida e ganhar dinheiro mas o filho tem o coração bom e quer fazer outra coisa, me avisem que eu vou desistir de ripar isso. OUVIU, KINGSLEY?) **

-Mas como eu posso ver não é o seu.-Hayden observou.

-Não,não é o isso importa para ele?O que importa é se daqui a quatro anos eu estarei atrás de uma mesa fechando negócios milionários.-Draco disse enquanto arrumava os papéis em cima de sua escrivaninha. **[ Jess: esse povo rico reclama mas morar em baixo da ponte ninguém quer né?](Cissy: Mas ganhar pouco ripando fic ninguém quer né?) **

-Então,eu te arrumei um encontro.-Hayden falou casualmente como se não tivesse nada demais.

-O quê?Fala sério Warren,você brincando de cupido é um pouco demais para mim.-Draco falou Hayden iria começar com essa porra de ele ter que arrumar uma garota séria para namorar,blá,blá,blá**(Cissy: Acorda que o Hayden te quer!)**.

-Ei,a garota que eu arrumei é demais.O nome dela é Lacey e acho que ela combina com você**(Cissy: Acho que ela tem ome de cachorro)**.Então vocês vão se encontrar no Ivory às nove horas.-Hayden discretamente cruzou os dedos e rezou para que ninguém tivesse contado a Draco onde Ginny e Cooper iam se encontrar. **[Jess: Se um amigo meu se mete na minha vida assim eu dou um soco na cara e não falo nunca mais. Gentinha.](Cissy: Pro Hayden não basta ser bicha, tem que ser bicha polêmica!) **

-Eu não sei nã parecer que eu só estou me encontrando com essa garota porque a Virginia vai sair com o idiota do Cooper. **[Jess: PAREM COM O VÍRGINIA! PARECE VÍRUS! ME REBELEI AGORA!](Gio: Virginia é a casa do caralho) **

-É claro que não vai parecer.Já ta na hora de você superar a separação com a Ginny.Já faz um ano.-Hayden disse com uma voz séria.

Draco entrou no banheiro e não respondeu ao que Hayden falou. **[Jess: Dá um soco na cara dele! Dá!] **

-Bem vindos ao Ivory.O senhor tem reservas?-A hostess,que era loira e aparentava ter uns vinte anos perguntou. **[Jess: pra que raios eu quero saber da mulherzinha ai?](Gio: WHATEVA)(Cissy: Descrição MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA)(Cissy2: Percebam como mudamos de cenários em segundos) **

-Temos á no nome de Cooper Henley,mesa para dois.

A mulher checou o papel que mostrava todas as reservas e sorriu para eles.

-Me acompanhem,por favor.

Ela os levou até uma mesa que se encontrava mais longe de todo o barulho e bagunça,já que o restaurante também era um clube e o DJ estava tocando em volume alto. **[Jess: Restaurante ou barzinho?](Gio: Boate então)(Cissy: Isso por que é um restaurante CHIQUE né) **

Ginny já tinha ido no Ivory muitas vezes,mas ela sempre ficava impressionada com a decoração:era tudo branco,com mesas com toalhas de seda coloridas,uma pista de dança com o piso de mármore branco e havia lírios e copos de leite em todos os cantos.O DJ estava tocando hip hop e a pista de dança estava relativamente vazia porque ainda estava cedo e o lugar ficava cheio a partir de meia noite. **[Jess: Autora trabalha lá e tá fazendo propaganda.](Gio: NEMLI)(Cissy: Duas carreiras que essa autora não deve seguir: escritora e decoradora) **

Eles se sentaram em sua mesa,cuja toalha era laranja,e começaram a conversar: **[Jess: toalha laranja é um detalhe MUITO importante para ser mencionado!] **

-Você não faz idéia há quanto tempo eu queria sair com você.**(Cissy: Afinal, todo mundo já te comeu, só estava faltando eu!)**-Cooper confessou em sua voz quieta e sensual enquanto pegava levemente a mão dela que estava em cima da mesa depois de fazer um discreto sinal para o garçom.

-Boa noite, que lhe posso ser útil? **[Jess: dance a conga.](Cissy: Você é o garçom, TRAZER COMIGA É SUA UTILIDADE, CARALHO) **

-Eu vou querer um Martini com azeitona.-Cooper e todos os seus amigos preferiam as bebidas trouxas do que as bruxas**(Cissy: Meu querido, todo mundo já percebeu que essa fic só não é UA por que a autora não assumiu)**.-E a senhorita vai querer...-Ele olhou para Ginny. **[Jess: Martini com azeitona...só pobre fala assim...](Gio: To com a Jéss) **

-Uma margherita.-Cooper encarou o garçom,desafiando-o a pedir a carteira de identidade de Ginny.O garçom não pediu,apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu para pegar os drinks. **[Jess: OC já comprou esse daí.](Gio: Já pego) **

-Eu acho que você estava confessando sua enorme e duradoura atração por mim**(Cissy: A vontade de te comer, o que todo mundo já fez)**.-Ginny disse sorrindo e ela podia jurar que viu os olhos verdes de Copper brilhando. **(Gio: Cala a boca sua tosca)**

-E eu confessei o quão linda você está?

-Não,ainda nã se você quiser confessar isso também...-Os drinks se pegou a taça de Martini e a levantou para fazer um brinde.

-A você,que está tão linda esta noite.

Ginny corou mas também levantou a sua taça.

-E a você,que está tão charmoso esta noite. **[Jess: e a nós do DCF que não somos suficientemente pagos para isso!](Gio: Pega o balde, Cissy)(Cissy abre maleta e posiciona os baldes) **

As taças se bateram gentilmente e os dois beberam os seus drinks**(Cissy: E tinham genty falando que eu estava na pior...se isso é estar na pior...POHÃN, que que é tá bein em)**.

-Então,fazendo aplicações para faculdades?

-Claro,meu pai já começou a pegar no meu pé. **[Jess: pra ver se você faz algo que preste na vida!] **

Os dois continuaram a conversar e de vez em quando Cooper contava alguma piada ou alguma história de como ele foi expulso de uma escola particular quando ele tinha dez anos e Ginny,distraidamente,pegou a azeitona do Martini de Cooper,um hábito que ela tinha desenvolvido quando namorava Draco. **(Gio: Que legal!)**

-Ei!-Ele protestou divertidamente e Ginny sentiu suas bochechas corarem antes de ela se recompor e dar um sorriso sensual. **[Jess: Gina, nunca gostei de você, mas nem você merece isso...acho...](Gio: Gorfei)(Cissy: Pedreira) **

-Desculpa,eu totalmente me desliguei.-Cooper balançou a cabeça para indicar que não tinha problema mas seus olhos quase saíram para fora quando ele sentiu o pé de Ginny,que adornado por uma sandália Christian Louboutin,passar na sua coxa. **[Jess: "passava em sua coxa"](Gio: Que diferença faz a marca do sapato, que btw é um luxo, pra contar um contexto no qual ela precisa ficar descalça? É a minha duvida, apenas)(Cissy: E essa puta ainda cora quando o cara elogiou ela, OK)**

Aquilo sim era um pedido de desculpas. **[Jess: na minha terra isso é convite pra outra coisa...](Gio: Lá da onde eu vim isso significa que ela não quer saber de desculpas não)(Cissy: Viu gente? Se roubarem a azeitona de alguém ofereça suas partes intimas, isso sim é pedir desculpas) **

Draco olhou para Lacey e por Merlin tentou prestar atenção no que ela dizia,mas essa tarefa se provou muito difícil,já que tudo o que ela falava era sobre moda e cosmé **[Jess: Aquele dos padrinhos mágicos? Adoro! Bjos Cosmo!](Gio: E ficava pensando na estúpida da Virginia que só fala das exatas mesmas coisas, então...) **Hayden pensou que ela se interessaria por ela?Tudo bem que ela era uma garota linda,loira e tinha uma das melhores pernas que ele já viu,mas mesmo toda a beleza ele não conseguiria agüentá-la por duas assim serviam para transas de uma de pensar nisso,Draco olhou para os lírios no arranjo de mesa e se lembrou de Ginny.Lírio era a sua flor favorita**(Cissy: DEIXA DE SER VIADO, RAPAZ)**.

-Então eu achei muito legal os trouxas se unirem com os bruxos e fazerem essas roupas... **[Jess: Cada coisa que eu tenho que ler...](Cissy: E o Sigilo Internacional de Magia a gente enfia no cu, não é?) **-A voz de Lacey passou pela sua mente por alguns segundos e depois se apagarem. Draco havia começado a pensar em Ginny e se lembrar de seus momentos juntos. Mas ele achou que ficou um pouco maluco quando viu a sua ex-namorada, em toda sua glória ruiva a dez metros conversando com um garoto de cabelo loiro escuro e blusa vinho**(Cissy: Que Draco achou um LOOSHO)**. Draco piscou três vezes para ter certeza que não era ilusão. Foi aí que ele percebeu que no mínimo Hayden havia armado para ele. Draco percebeu que o amigo sabia o tempo todo onde Ginny se encontraria **[Jess: Draco pensamento rápido hein?] **com ele se recuperou do choque, reparou como Ginny estava linda e se sentiu enciumado pelo fato de ela ter se arrumado toda para alguém que não era , Draco**(Cissy: Querido, vocês TERMINARAM)** pegou seu celular Motorola prateado**(Cissy: Nem modelo o celular tem)** e percorreu a lista de contatos, parando em começou a digitar uma mensagem e clicou em enviar. **[Jess: Que tipo de atitude é essa? Seja homem!](Gio: Pulei esse parágrafo, não sou paga o suficiente pra isso) **

-Draco, você está bem?-Lacey perguntou.

-Estou.-Draco deu um sorriso maléfico enquanto agitava levemente o uísque em seu copo. **[Jess: mas já?] **

-É que você ainda não falou nada.-Lacey reclamou fazendo um biquinho e Draco pensou que a única pessoa que conseguia fazer um biquinho e parecer sexy era Ginny**(Cissy: MANOCU, SUA BICHA LOUCA; TU TRAI A PORRA DA MENINA AI DEPOIS FICA COM ESSAS VIADISSES, CHEGA, NÓS JÁ PERCEBEMOS QUE VOCÊ SENTE FALTA DEELA, CARALHO)**.

-É que você está tão animada que eu não quis atrapalhar.-Lacey parecia ter engolido a desculpa e continuou a falar depois de sorrir.

Enquanto isso na mesa laranja, **[Jess: falei que a cor da toalha era importante?] **o Sidekick de Ginny começou a vibrar e ela pensou que fosse uma mensagem de Taylor ou Rachel perguntando como estava sendo o encontro e por isso, se surpreendeu quando viu o nome Draco e o texto: SE DIVERTINDO COM O COOPER?OLHE PARA A ESQUERDA-DRACO. **[Jess: Vamos mandar as crianças para o cantinho da disciplina. Mas que infantilidade, Merlin!](Gio: Nossa fuck off, drakenho sua bicha chata)(Cissy: Em Caps Lock, para ser mais polêmico que mamilos) **Ela olhou e viu Draco sentado numa mesa verde,vestindo uma blusa pólo Lacoste azul marinho e falando com uma loira que parecia ser no mínimo muito **[Jess: adicionem o adjetivo!](Gio: mais vadia do que eu, que absurdo!) ** murmurou uma desculpa sobre a mensagem ser da sua mãe e rapidamente digitou uma .E VOCÊ COM A...QUAL É O NOME DELA MESMO?-G.

A troca de mensagens continuou por mais vinte minutos, com os últimos textos contendo xingamentos por parte de Ginny e elogios safados da parte de Draco. Foi aí que Ginny decidiu fazer algo antes que ela fosse até a mesa de Draco para bater nele ou beijá-lo. **[Jess: eles trocando mensagens e os respectivos encontros nem reparando? Como pode?](Gio: Que legal, caramba)(Cissy: Que coisa mais Love the Way You Lie)**

-Ei, por que a gente não vai dançar?-Ela perguntou e apontou com a cabeça a pista de dança que agora estava muito mais cheia.

-Por que não?-Cooper se levantou e estendeu a mão para puxá-la até a pista de dança.

O DJ tinha começado a tocar músicas românticas, dando a Cooper a chance de se aproximar de Ginny e envolver seus braços na cintura dela. **[Jess: Ai ti lindos NOT] **

-Eu estou adorando este encontro. -Cooper sussurrou no ouvido dela e a puxou para mais perto. **[Jess: Só eu vi os 20 minutos de troca de mensagens?](Gio: Lá na minha terra isso significa que ele quer comer ela e só) **

Draco, que estava observando a cena, ficou pensou que havia conseguido a atenção de Ginny e distraí-la de seu encontro ridí quem precisava de ajuda para sair de seu encontro dos infernos era ele.

-Ei, aquela não é Ginny Weasley?-Draco apontou na direção dela. Há um ano atrás,Draco descobriu que todas as garotas de Londres admiravam Ginny como se ela fosse um tipo de deusa porque ela havia sido musa de um estilista ou algo assim. **[Jess: Ah, o universo de Ledo Engano...](Gio: A GINEVRA? Com aquela cara de puta dada e sonsa que ela tem? Conta outra, meu bem)(Cisssy: Por que ela dava para todo mundo) **

-É ela sim. Ai meu Deus, o vestido dela está perfeito. -Lacey falou no tom de admiração que era comum nas garotas quando se falava em Ginny aparecendo.

-Eu vou lá falar com ela.

-Você a conhece? Me apresenta?-Draco mordeu a língua para não falar nada estúpido e que iria se arrepender depois.

-Sim, eu a conheç eu ir lá. **[Jess: Draco mordeu a língua e não falou nada com nada...] **-Draco se levantou e caminhou até a pista de dança onde Cooper e Ginny dançavam lentamente.-Se importa se eu interromper?

Ginny desencostou a sua cabeça do ombro de Cooper e olhou surpresa para Draco,ela não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha realmente ido falar com ela.

-Eu acho que não... -Cooper começou a falar, mas Ginny levantou a mão para interrompê-lo. **[Jess: Seja homem OC! Tem problema SIM!] **

-Tudo bem, vai ser uma dança muito rápida.-Ginny disse olhando intensamente para Draco e ele achou que um buraco fosse se formar no lugar onde ela estava encarando.

-Você tem certeza?-Cooper perguntou preocupado e Draco fez uma cara de que os dois namoravam há anos. **[Jess: Não saquei...] **

-Eu sei me cuidar. -E num piscar de olhos, as mãos de Draco estavam segurando a sua cintura,os dois numa valsa.

-Finalmente ele foi embora. - E Ginny se viu novamente nos braços de seu primeiro e talvez único amor. **(Gio: Que graça, cara. To fora, tchau)(Cissy: Cooper = Corno)**

N/A: Desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar! Prometo ser mais rápida de agora em diante. Por favor, deixem suas opiniões para eu poder sempre melhorar! **[Jess: deixei minhas criticas ao longo do texto, aproveite. Bjos.](Cissy: Pois é, lê tudinho!)**


	4. Capítulo 4

N/A: Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo quatro **(Gio: Pega ele e enfia no ***)(Cissy: Paciência, Gio)**, espero que vcs gostem **(Gio: HAHAHAHA) **e comentem. Semana que vem tem mais! **(Gio: Infelizmente) [Jess: porque esse povo insiste?]**

Capítulo Quatro

-O que você quer, Draco?**(Gio: Sua bunda, vadia)(Cissy: A bunda do Harry)**- Ginny perguntou irritada enquanto os dois eram embalados pela música lenta numa valsa. **(Gio se sente emocionada com o romance)** **[Jess: Porque eles estão dançando uma valsa no século XXI?] **Ela quis se soltar dos braços que estavam envolvendo sua cintura, mas ele era muito mais forte e ela não estava a fim de fazer uma cena no meio do restaurante. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha pálida **(Gio: Sobrancelha pálida? Você quis dizer: loira)(Cissy: Tem palavra mais orkutizada do que palidez e seus derivados?) **quando percebeu que ela estava tentando se afastar.

-Eu não posso nem dançar com uma antiga amiga? **(Gio: Que tal uma partida de xadrez bruxo, galera?)(Cissy: Não, por que essa cena era da Hermione e do Harry)** **[Jess: Vamos brincar de atirar nos personagens OOC]**- Draco falou sarcástico, com um sorrisinho que costumava ser sexy, mas agora só estava irritando Ginny mais ainda.

-Sim, se eu fosse uma antiga amiga, o que eu não sou. – A ruiva sibilou e seriamente considerou matar Draco quando ela sentiu as mãos dele descerem da sua cintura para a sua bunda. **(Gio: Achei que eles estivessem em um local público?)(Cissy: A bunda da Ginny é um lugar público, diante do fato que todo mundo já passou a mão)** Ela deu um tapa na mão dele e elas retornaram ao seu devido lugar. –Eu _odeio_ quando você faz isso. **(Gio: SEI..)(Cissy: O cara coloca a mão na bunda da menina e ela dá um tapinha? TÔ VENDO SEU ÓDIO, MENINA DE RESPEITO) [Jess: É! Meninas de famílias dão um chute nas partes baixas e saem andando!] **

-Você sabe que eu adorei o seu vestido? **(Cissy: Conhecendo o Draco, ele provavelmente quer um igual) [Jess: Tenho que tomar cuidado pra não perder o emprego, a Cissy sempre fala as coisas que eu tô pensando...] **- Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e teve que se controlar para não mordiscar sua orelha. **(Gio: SEXY!DRACO)(Cissy: Parabéns, autora – você fez o Chuck Bass mais fail que eu já vi, agora pegue seu banquinho e saia de mansinho)**Ele riu do que disse.**(Gio: Rindo da própria piada, lindo? Que fim de carreira hein)(Cissy: Cadê o produtor do Zorra Total para contratar esse talento nato? Ninguém? E de A Praça é Nossa? Show do Tom?)** **[Jess: Stand up do Draco] **–Quer dizer, eu adorei você nesse vestido curto. Sabe onde ele ficaria melhor ainda? No chão do meu quarto. **(Gio: PERTO DA CAMISETA QUE O HARRY DEIXOU LÁ SEMANA PASSADA)(Cissy: NOSSA, PARABÉNS POR GOOGLAR ESSA CANTADA, TOMA AQUI UM CD DE PATATI E PATATÁ PRA VOCÊ TÁ) [Jess: NOSSA GENTE, QUE GÊNIA ESSA AUTORA! VOU PEGAR DICAS DE CANTADA COM ELA, SUA LINDA!]**

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Ginny estava sendo levada pelo charme arrebatador de Draco, **(Gio: E vocês ainda se perguntam porque todos conseguem comer a Ginevra... facilmente influenciável)** mas a última frase mostrou o que ele realmente era. **(Cissy: Pedreiro)**Um cachorro safado. **(Gio: E homossexual)**

-Sempre quando eu penso que você vai melhorar, isso não acontece, sabia?**(Gio: VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR MUDAR MINHA SEXUALIDADE SUA CACHORRA) [Jess: Mas tá ai todo dia, louquinha pra dar umas!] **- Ginny sabia que devia desistir de Draco. Não se dá para ensinar novos truques a um cachorro velho.**(Gio: Boys will be boys)(Cissy: **FiGuRiNhA RePiTiDa NaUm CoMpLeTa ÁlBuM**)** O problema é que ele estava tão bonito e tão cheiroso que era fácil para Ginny se enganar. **(Gio: Da próxima vez tenta um pouco de amor próprio, ai quem sabe né.)(Cissy: Se arreganhando pra Draquisha é por que tá DEFEECEOL) [Jess: "Fácil" e "Ginny" na mesma frase é a única coisa coerente dessa fic até agora.] **

-Eu estava pensando em você hoje. Até cheguei a achar que eu estava delirando quando te vi aqui. – Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela e fazer isso o lembrou de quando os dois estavam namorando e tinham que ir a vários bailes que suas mães promoviam**(Cissy: ZzZzzZZzz) [Jess: Gente desocupada! *enfiando papeizinhos nas narinas da Cissy*](*Cissy morre asfixiada, o que é melhor do que ler essa fic*)**.

-Tá, até parece. –Ginny disse numa voz que mostrava que ela não havia acreditado em nenhuma palavra dele. De novo ele arqueou uma sobrancelha**(Cissy: Foi a pálida? rere)[Jess: Já saquei pela fala que ela não tava acreditando. Você poderia ter substituído essa frase imensa por um único adjetivo]**.

-Você não acredita em mim? **(Gio: Dormi... o que eu perdi?)**

-Você realmente quer ir nessa direção? – Ginny questionou com a voz embargada, apesar de estar tentando ser forte**(Cissy: Kedê lencinho)**. Sempre que o fim de sua relação com Draco era mencionado, ela se sentia mal e lágrimas marejavam seus olhos. **(Gio: Isso que dá se envolver com caras que curtem a mesma fruta que você)(Cissy: Blábláblá FALTA DE PICA) [Jess: Detalhe que ela quem tava pensando no fim da relação, ninguém mencionou nada.] **Mas ela não iria dar ao Draco o gostinho de vê-la chorando na sua frente.

-Não, desculpa. Você está linda e eu quero muito te beijar. **(Gio: KIBOM)(Cissy: Como não odiar esses caras que acham que ter atitude é ir direto ao ponto? KEDÊ SEDUÇÃO)** **[Jess: Beija logo e vamos parar a enrolação!]**– Draco ouviu Ginny soltar o ar surpresa e ele percebeu que havia falado a última parte alto. O seu plano era só elogiá-la, sem confessar que queria colar seus lábios no dela**(Cissy: Eles tem quantos anos mesmo? 12? 13?)**. –Me encontra no lounge.

-Sem chance. - Ela deu uma risada para mostrar a Draco o quão ridículo o pedido dele era. Draco abaixou a cabeça e colocou sua boca na orelha dela.**(Gio: eca?)(Cissy: Só espero que ela compre cotonetes além dos vestidos rhykos)** Ginny sentiu seu coração disparar e seus olhos procuraram por Cooper desesperadamente. Ele estava no bar conversando com três outros caras animadamente e não reparou no que estava acontecendo entre ela e Draco. **(Gio: HMMMMMMMMMM BOIOLA)(Cissy: SENTA, EU SEI QUE SENTA, ELE SENTA, EU SEI QUE SENTA) [Jess: Eu nem lembrava do PO aleatório citado acima]**

-Por favor. – Draco implorou numa voz sexy que só ele conseguia fazer. –Ou eu te beijo aqui na frente de todo mundo, para o seu novo namoradinho ver. Você quer isso? **(Cissy: Beijo roubado é sexy. Beijo forçado é abuso, seu ogro)**

Ele era um sacana, ordinário, idiota que conseguia manipulá-la direitinho. Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se ela fosse chorar, seriam lágrimas de raiva. **(Gio: E aquela partida de xadrez bruxo, hein?)(Cissy: Minha filha, você não sabe socar, bater, gritar, empurrar? O cara ameaça te beijar e você vai chorar de raiva por que ele tá te manipulando em uma ameaça que você pode revidar? Por favor, MORRE) [Jess: Fácilll extremamente fácilll pra você! E eu e todo mundo canta juntooo]**

-Tá bem, eu te encontro no lounge em cinco minutos, só me deixa falar com o Cooper. **(Gio: Mas que cachorra essa Ginevra, xinga ele, odeia ele, e corre atrás dele)[Jess: "Vou ali ficar com o loiro, beleza?"] **– Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e andou irritada em direção a Cooper sem olhar para trás.

Qualquer pessoa acharia que aquilo era um péssimo sinal, mas Draco conhecia Ginny da cabeça aos pés e era assim que eles agiam. O quão pior as brigas eram, mais ardentes e excitantes eram os beijos, os amassos. **(Gio: Usem camisinha, pelo menos)(Cissy: Olha, pelo menos essa autora não é tão depravada quanto a de Corra que a Virginia Vem Aí e só fala basicamente de amassos)**

0000000-**800-VADIA (Gio: Número da Ginny, everyone!)(Cissy: Disk-sexo) [Jess: Disk-quero-que-a-fic-se-exploda]**

- Um dia eu vou acordar e eu vou resolver te odiar. – Ginny disse num suspiro enquanto tentava empurrar Draco de perto do seu corpo. **[Jess: Nossa, já foram? O Cooper deixou assim? Sem mais nem menos? Acho que ele não tá muito interessado...] **Draco riu baixo contra o pescoço de Ginny antes de plantar outro beijo em cima de uma sarda. A ameaça que ela havia feito não o assustou nem um pouco, ela sempre dizia algo do gênero, mas nunca era capaz de resistir a ele**(Cissy: Desculpa de puta – se for para ser piranha, pelo menos assuma bjo)**. Além do mais, a força que ela estava fazendo não seria capaz de mover uma criança de cinco anos. **(Gio: Você envergonha todas nós mulheres, Ginevra Weasley)(Cissy: As feministas shora) **

-Se você quisesse me odiar, você já teria feito isso. – Draco falou enquanto brincava com uma mecha vermelha clara que mais parecia uma mistura de ruivo com loiro por causa do sol. **(Gio: MASOQUE)(Cissy: DRACA É ESTILISTA, DRACA É CABELEIREIRA, DRACA AHAZA) [Jess: Assim...Ela já não tinha saído andandooooo?] **Parecia que os verões deixavam Ginny mais bonita do que nunca. **(Gio: É o SOL MARAVILHOSO E ESCALDANTE DA INGLATERRA. 45º, NO MINIMO)(Cissy: MUERTA COM A GIO KKKKKKKKK) [Jess: Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra...] **Ela bufou irritada porque Draco comprou o blefe. **(Gio: MASOQUE)(Cissy: ZzzzzZZZ)**

-Quem te garante? Quem te garante que eu não te odeio e que eu quero te dar um tapa... na cara...bem forte. **(Gio: Mas que lenga lenga INFERNAL)(Cissy: Você garante se arreganhando para ele, fofinha) [Jess: Bom, só olhar você AINDA ai nos braços dele...] **– Ela sussurrou as últimas palavras no ouvido dele e sua respiração fez os pêlos do pescoço de Draco se ouriçarem. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela só para ter certeza que não iria receber um tapa. Não seria a primeira vez, afinal de contas. **(Gio: Drakenho curte um sadomaso)(Cissy: S S S and M M M)**

-Você é mais linda quando tá irritada sabia? Alguma coisa te deixa ainda mais gostosa. **(Gio está no banheiro gorfando)(Cissy: Que mulher não ama escutar isso? Gente, só de ler aqui tô excitada, assim vc me mataaaa Draco)[Jess: Cantada mais batida] **- Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Ginny virou o rosto e Draco beijou sua bochecha.

-Eu estou num encontro com o Cooper, Draco. Qual parte dessa frase você não entende?**(Cissy: A mesma que você não entende pra estar agindo assim RSRSRS)** Eu e você – Ginny apontou com um dedo para o pequeno espaço entre os dois. – terminamos. Nós não somos um casal, não temos nada. **(Gio: ENTÃO FILHA PEGA AS SUAS PERNINHAS E SAI ANDANDO DAÍ E VOLTA PRO SEU ENCONTRO) [Jess: Nem falo mais nada viu] **

Por três segundos, parecia que Draco havia realmente levado um tapa na cara, mas rapidamente ele se recompôs e sua expressão ficou neutra novamente. Ele nunca gostava de ouvir Ginny falando que não havia nada entre os dois, apesar de ser a pura verdade.

-Mentira, nós sempre teremos alguma coisa. - E com isso, ele se abaixou e beijou Ginny, não se importando com os fracos socos que Ginny dava em suas costas. **(Gio: Isso é o primeiro passo dos estupradores, lindo) [Jess: Essa galera ai é meio sem noção ou eu quem sou chata?] **Isso não o incomodou, é claro, já que depois de um minuto, os golpes pararam e Ginny não estava mais tentando resistir. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo loiro platinado **(Gio: Água oxigenada, isso sim)(Cissy: Loiro platinado é TÃO másculo)** dele antes de entrelaçá-los por volta de seu pescoço. **[Jess: Gentinha] **

Eles continuaram a se beijar por mais cinco minutos **(Gio: Quem contou?)** **[Jess: Até parece! E o povo whatever nem viu isso?] **até que Ginny se deu conta que eles estavam em um lugar onde qualquer um podia entrar e que ela havia deixado Cooper sozinho com um estranho no bar. Droga, ela tinha jurado para si mesma que nada mais aconteceria com Draco, mas parecia que ele tinha controle sobre ela e suas ações. **(Gio: Isso que dá ler Twilight)(Cissy: Amo essa Gio)[Jess: Falou e disse, Gio!] **Ginny o empurrou e tentou se recompor. Seu vestido impecável estava amassado e seu batom estava completamente borrado. Ela pegou a bolsa Juicy Couture **(Gio: QUEM LIGA PRA PORRA DA MARCA DA BOLSA DELA? EU NÃO)(Cissy: HMMMM CONTE-ME MAIS SOBRE ISSO)**de couro preta que estava em cima do sofá e foi em direção ao espelho.

-Isso tem que parar. –Ginny disse com um tom de finalidade enquanto passava uma camada de batom Estee Lauder **(Gio: Que cor nova é essa que eu não fiquei sabendo?)(Cissy: Nem googlo, uma vez que Ginny rica = UA) [Jess: Nossa, sou tão pobre que nem tinha me ligado que batom tem marca 8D]** em seus lábios. Draco se sentou numa cadeira de couro branca, sorrindo satisfeito. Ele sabia que aqueles cinco minutos de beijos seriam capazes de apagar toda a duração do encontro de Ginny. – Você me ouviu?

-Sim, eu sou só decidi ignorar. - Ginny lançou para ele um olhar furioso através do espelho e jogou o batom dentro da bolsa. **(Gio: A Gina age igual travesti de vez em quando)**

-Idiota. – Foi a última coisa que ela disse para ele antes de bater a porta com força. Apesar de tudo, Draco continuou sorrindo**(Cissy: Psicopata) [Jess: Nossa "idiota" foi O xingamento. Parabéns pelo fora, Ginny]**.

Draco um, Ginny zero.

00000000** (Gio: O preço da hora com a Ginevra)(Cissy: A quantidade de caras que acham a Ginny atraente) [Jess: O quanto de paciência que me resta]**

Já era meia noite e Ginny e Cooper estavam dentro do Escalade dele, em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer já que estava se sentindo totalmente culpada por ter beijado Draco**(Cissy: Não vem agora com arrependimento, sua puta ^-^) [Jess: E é cara de pau ainda! No carro do outro!] **. Será que ela devia contar para Cooper que uma pequena, muito pequena, parte dela não havia esquecido Draco? Não, essa não era uma boa idéia. Cooper parecia estar tão feliz que os dois saíram juntos e ela não queria magoá-lo. **(Gio: Ai gente, e a partida de xadrez bruxo que eu sugeri?)(Cissy: O cara foi conversar com os amiguinhos, isso é um encontro?) [Jess: O cara não tava nem ai pra ela! Acho que vou é pegar o tabuleiro e jogar com a Gio]**

-Eu acho que esse é o fim da nossa noite. – Cooper disse com um risinho e ela percebeu que ele estava nervoso, o que não era normal. Cooper Henley nunca ficava nervoso com garotas, era ele quem as deixava nervosas com apenas um olhar. **(Gio: SAI DAQUI PO)(Cissy: Garotas a la Paris Hilton?) [Jess: Cooper who?]**

-Eu acho que sim. – O coração de Ginny estava batendo tão rápido que ela estava com medo de ter um ataque cardíaco**(Cissy: Estou torcendo por essa possiblidade de fim de fic)**.

-Esse é o primeiro de muitos?- Ele perguntou e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando com esperança. **(Gio: Viadagem do caralho)[Jess: Como ele acha que esse encontro foi um sucesso se ele nem ficou com ela a noite toda?] **No momento em que Ginny olhou para o garoto em sua frente ela sabia que não seria capaz de dizer não a ele**(Cissy: MEENHA FEELHA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE DIZER NÃO PARA NINGUÉM, É ISSO?)**. Por isso, ela se inclinou para o lado o máximo que pôde, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse a poucos centímetros de distância do de Cooper.

-Com certeza. –Ginny murmurou antes de beijá-lo. **(Gio: MAS QUE CACHORRAAAAAAAAA)** **[Jess: That fake bitch] **Ao contrário dos beijos que dividiu com Draco, esse não era agressivo, quente. Era doce e antes que ficasse profundo, ele acabou.

-Eu sempre quis ficar com você, desde que eu te vi. **(Gio: Broxante, meu caro)** **[Jess: Cansei dessa trama, alguém acha um erro absurdo de português pra eu comentar? Já basta desse povo!] **- Cooper falou numa voz animada e Ginny se sentiu ainda mais culpada.**(Gio: Toma na cara agora, Ginevra, o preço da traição)(Cissy: Tomara que culpa mate rere)** Ela tentou esconder com um sorriso, mas tudo que queria era sair daquele carro. Cooper beijou sua testa carinhosamente e Ginny percebeu que isso era um beijinho de boa noite. _Graças a Merlin._ –Eu te ligo amanhã.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ficar esperando. **(Gio: Enquanto penso no Draco)(Cissy: Enquanto me masturbo pensando no Draco)**– Ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Estava chovendo e sua linda sandália foi arruinada. **(Gio: AI NÃO ACREDITO! QUE GRANDE PERDA)(Cissy: **Ápice da fic**)(Cissy2: E suas sandálias caras não valem nada, em? Qualidade 0)[Jess: Aeeee! Não precisava ter colocado isso após a fala. Tinha que fazer outro paragrafo! Me sinto bem melhor agora *-*]**

Até os céus deviam estar achando que ela era uma vaca. **(Gio: Pra que culpar as pobres vacas?)(Cissy: Não seja tola! Vacas na Índia são sagradas, você é apenas puta)[Jess: Como se o povo lá de cima tivesse MUITO interessado]**

0000 **(Gio: Tá começando a me irritar isso)(Cissy: Número de pessoas que acham essa fic boa) [Jess: O quanto me importo]**

Assim que Ginny entrou no seu quarto e tirou o seu vestido úmido, ela correu para o telefone e ligou para Taylor. **(Gio: Quem?)** Ginny sabia que sua amiga era hiperativa e simplesmente não conseguia dormir antes das duas da manhã, ao contrário de Rachel, que valorizava seu sono da beleza mais do que tudo. **(Gio: Who cares?)(Cissy: Obrigada, vou lembrar disso quando for abrir um fã-clube para vocês, suas lindas) [Jess: Nossa, tá ai alguém que eu nem lembrava POR NADA da existência!]**

-Gin Gin! Como foi o seu encontro?- Taylor atendeu ao telefone animadamente com uma música alta no fundo e Ginny chegou a achar que ela estava dando uma festa, mas ela resolveu não perguntar.

-Bom, mas eu posso ter feito algo muito estúpido. - Ao ouvir a confissão de Ginny, Taylor desligou a música para que pudesse escutar melhor.

-Como assim?

-Existe a possibilidade de eu ter beijado o Draco, enquanto eu estava no encontro com o Cooper. **(Gio: Just a regular day in the life of Ginny Weasley)(Cissy: Dando para todos, o normal)** – Ginny disse hesitante e fechou os olhos se preparando para a reação de Taylor.

-O quê? _Ginny_! Eu pensei que você estivesse tentando andar para frente, sabe? Superar o Draco. Como você pôde fazer isso?- Taylor ralhou **(Gio: Ela O QUE?)** **[Jess: Autora usou o dicionário] **e Ginny ficou surpresa. Geralmente Taylor era doce e gentil e nunca gritava, pelo menos não com ele**(Cissy: ELE? ~REVELAÇÕES~)[Jess: por isso que o Draco não consegue largar a dita cuja! Ela tem o que ele gosta!]**. Mas essa era uma situação de emergência e Ginny precisava encarar a realidade.

-Eu não si. **[Jess: Cadê a beta?] **O Draco estava lá no Ivory e me puxou para dançar e quando eu vi, a gente estava se agarrando no banheiro**(Cissy: Mimimimi sou uma puta fácil e não sei dizer não)**. E o Cooper veio me deixar em casa e ele me perguntou se tinha chance da gente sair de novo.

-E?

-Eu disse sim. Eu estou me sentindo tão mal agora, Tay!- Ginny disse enquanto enxugava uma lágrima de frustração que havia caído de seus olhos castanhos**(Cissy: OLHA A EMOÇÃO DESSA FRASE SOBRE UMA LÁGRIMA TER CAÍDO DE SEUS OLHOS CASTANHOS, SHOREI)[Jess: achei que a lágrima tinha saído dos cabelos dela. Droga.]**.

-Mas você só piorou as coisas. Agora o Cooper vai achar que você gosta dele, quando na verdade, você ainda tem sentimentos pelo Draco. **(Gio: Pelo menos essa PO tem um pingo de bom-senso!)**– Taylor falou no seu melhor jeito de psicóloga. Ginny se jogou na cama. **(Gio: E morreu)(Cissy: CABOU A FIC? CLAP CLAP ADOREI KD MEUS REMÉDIOS) [Jess: Uhuuuuu]**

-O que eu faço? **(Gio: SE JOGA BEE)(Cissy: Existem muitas pontes na cidade, sabe) [Jess: I don't know and I don't careeee]**

-Quem você quer, Gin? Draco ou Cooper?- Taylor perguntou e Ginny tentou comparar os dois.**[Jess: Threesome] ** Draco era loiro platinado com olhos cinzas que pareciam hipnotizá-la, Cooper era moreno com olhos verdes. **[Jess: Ah claro. Porque a aparência nesse caso é SUPER importante]**Draco era tão teimoso e briguento quanto ela, mas conseguia entendê-la como poucos, enquanto Cooper era doce e compreensivo. Os dois eram lindos de morrer e qualquer garota na Europa daria seu braço direito para ficar com qualquer um deles. Ela os tinha **(Gio: Enquanto ela achava que os tinha, os mesmos estavam rindo da cara dela enquanto curtiam uma noite juntos em qualquer motel barato na vizinhança)**, de certa maneira, mas estava estragando tudo. Talvez fosse melhor ficar com Cooper, já que ele não conseguiria fazê-la sofrer do jeito que Draco conseguiu. No entanto, não seria justo beijar Cooper enquanto imaginava Draco. **(Gio: PENSASSE NISSO ANTES DE BEIJAR ELE, FOFA)(Cissy: Por isso que eu digo: na dúvida, MORRA) [Jess: E porque não? Ele nem vai saber mesmo!]**

-Eu não sei. Acho que eu vou pirar, isso sim. Obrigada por tudo, Tay. Eu te ligo depois. – Ginny murmurou e encostou a cabeça em um dos inúmeros travesseiros de pena de ganso. **(Gio: PUFFF, QUEM LIGA PRO MATERIAL QUE OS TRAVESSEIROS DELA FORAM FEITOS? Essa autora tem problema) **Ela precisava descansar porque comparar garotos era uma tarefa muito cansativa. **(Gio: Ah vai levantar as 5 da manhã pra cortar cana então, meu)(Cissy: E vocês achando que ser puta é fácil) [Jess: entra no metrô lotado às 7:00 da manhã pra você ver o que é dificuldade]**


End file.
